El retorno de los años
by Shennya
Summary: Bucky es rescatado por SHIELD de la prisión en la que lo mantenía Hydra y despertado en el siglo XXI para reincorporarse a la sociedad y a los avengers. Y es sólo en ese momento que Steve Rogers se da cuenta que su amigo de la infancia no murió aquel día en la nieve. Stucky.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Natasha había visto muchas facetas de Steve; lo había visto preocupado por los civiles, concentrado en algún plan que tendrían que elaborar antes de que algo explotara o mucha gente muriera y también lo había visto sonreír, pero ella era demasiado inteligente y conoció, estudió y analizó a mucha gente como para saber que aquellas sonrisas no eran las que se podrían considerar plenas. Había hablado con Sam en muchas ocasiones de aquella situación, y es que ambos eran buenos amigos de Steve y se preocupaban por el constantemente. Sobre todo en momentos como aquel, en los que no había ninguna amenaza inminente contra el planeta y ellos, los Avengers tenían que enfrentarse a la cotidianidad de una vida sin la adrenalina que traían las amenazan y la acción constante. Era duro para algunos de ellos adaptarse a la sociedad, sobre todo a una tranquila y lograrse hacer de una rutina que no fuera aburrida, pero el que parecía tener más dificultades para ello era Steve. Él jamás lo admitía, no enfrente de ellos (era demasiado noble y reservado como para hablar de sus sentimientos y preocupar a los demás), pero tampoco tenía que hacerlo; muchos de aquellos sentimientos estaban escritos en su rostro. Las noticias y los periódicos lo habían nombrado _the man out of time_ y Natasha comenzaba a estar de acuerdo con aquel título. Porque cuando Steve no se encontraba con el uniforme de Capitán América puesto o no estaba distraído tratando de salvar al mundo, el resto del tiempo parecía como un hombre fuera de lugar, su transición al siglo XXI debió de haber sido un gran choque emocional para él. Muchas veces se preguntó si se debía a Peggy Carter o a la nostalgia de dejar todo un mundo y una sociedad atrás, también habló de ello con Sam.

Pero la respuesta de Falcon fue una firme y decidida negación con la cabeza.

-He hablado de Peggy con Steve y aunque la extraña mucho y la quería, no creo que sea ello la razón por la que está así. Es algo que todavía no puede decirme -entonces Sam le relató aquella ocasión en la que trató de persuadirlo de hablar un poco más "tienes que hablar de ello para que puedas superarlo", pero la respuesta de Steve fue clara y quizás un poco agresiva "tal vez no quiero superarlo".

-Entonces debe ser una persona -murmuró Black Widow-, o quizás un evento importante en su vida.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? -preguntó Sam, un poco más desesperado esta vez-. Leíste sus archivos, sabes como yo lo que hizo en esa ocasión... por eso terminó en el hielo.

Natasha asintió y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos quería decirlo en voz alta; sí, era cierto que Steve se había sacrificado para salvar la vida de miles de personas y tratar de terminar con una organización genocida, pero tanto ella como Sam sabían que pudo haberlo hecho sin sacrificar su vida; fuera cual fuera la razón que lo impulsó a ello, Steve Rogers había decidido terminar con su vida en ese momento.

-Yo creo que necesita a alguien con quien pasar su tiempo -soltó ella, después de unos momentos que se habían llenado de pesado silencio.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto Nat, como si ambos no supiéramos que le has presentado a muchas mujeres y nada de eso ha funcionado -comentó él.

Black Widow suspiró, un poco cansada; era cierto había intentado hacerle una cita con muchas jóvenes y cuando creyó que el problema tal vez se debía a otra cosa lo intentó con hombres, aún así, Steve Rogers no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo en tener una pareja.

-¿Qué hacemos? -cuestionó Falcon.

-Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que le sucede y después pensar en cómo ayudarlo -respondió ella y vio la determinación en los ojos de Sam cuando lo vio asentir con la cabeza.

Lo que ella no se imaginaba, era que la respuesta llegaría por sí sola aquella misma tarde.

* * *

Tony los reunió en la sala principal del edificio de los Avengers, Natasha tuvo que resistir la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco cuando lo vio colocarse frente a todos ellos como si fuera a dar un discurso de vida o muerte y estaba segura que no se trataba de nada grave, porque ella hubiera sido la primera en enterarse. La necesidad de ese hombre de ser el centro de atención y hacer un drama de todo era desesperante, aunque, en ciertas ocasiones, divertida.

Y, aunque Tony trató de hacer su mejor expresión de seriedad, ninguno de ellos parecía muy preocupado; Wanda y Vision estaban sentados en el sofá, Clint y Sam en frente de ellos, con Rhodey de pie cerca de ellos y Steve... por lo menos él parecía prestarle atención a Tony, aunque Natasha sospechaba a que solamente lo hacía con la esperanza de que aquello significara una nueva misión, Steve necesitaba distraerse. Por supuesto Peter también prestaba atención, pero él se había unido a ellos hace poco y todavía parecía demasiado fascinado con la idea que todo lo que saliera de la boca de Tony sonaba en sus oídos como lo más interesante del mundo. Natasha encontraba eso muy divertido.

-Después de meses sin dirigirnos la palabra -comenzó Tony, observando su reloj de mano, el cual probablemente tenía la información que les iba a comunicar-, nuestro amigo Fury va a venir al edificio para presentarnos a un nuevo recluta.

-¿Recluta? -Rhodey arqueó una ceja hacia él.

-Sí, al parecer Fury quiere que conozcamos a este... soldado y lo incluyamos en nuestro equipo, si es que estamos de acuerdo -continuó Tony.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? -preguntó Peter, abriendo los ojos con esperanza. Había pasado mucho tiempo esperando que se añadiera alguien más joven que él para no sentirse tan fuera de lugar, además, el resto del equipo le gustaba bromear con él debido a ello.

-Petey, deja de hacer esa cara, no podemos reclutar a menores de cinco años, sólo teníamos una vacante para ello y esa la llenaste tú -respondió Tony, quien ya sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando el joven.

El adolescente frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, Wanda le acarició el cabello con ternura, pero eso sólo pareció molestarlo más.

-¡Tengo quince, casi dieciséis! -exclamó, a lo cual Tony respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Gran diferencia, sí... ahora cambiando de tema, nuestro nuevo soldado -Tony silbó apreciativamente mientras observaba algo en su reloj, algo que no se molestó en mostrar a los demás-, vaya el hombre tiene lo suyo... pero bueno, esperemos que se vea tan bien en persona como en las fotos...

Natasha resopló.

-Stark...

-Lo siento, me perdí en los ojos de nuestro nuevo soldado -bromeó, sonriendo. Natasha, y probablemente todos en la habitación, sabían que bromeaba, ya que el hombre estaba demasiado enamorado de Pepper como para pensar en alguien más, pero nunca podía evitar hacer comentarios como aquel, sobre todo cuando alguien lo impresionaba. Aquello sólo la hizo sentir más curiosidad.

-De acuerdo, sí -se aclaró la garganta, cuando notó que todos comenzaban a perder la paciencia-. Nuestro soldado es como tú, Cap. Nació en tu época, pero se perdió en combate y todo el mundo pensó que estaba muerto...

Y, por primera vez, Natasha notó que Steve reaccionaba visiblemente ante las palabras de Tony, algo de lo que había dicho parecía haberlo puesto tenso. Tal vez no le gustaba que mencionaran la época que perdió, reflexionó la pelirroja.

-Perdió un brazo en el accidente que tuvo y fue capturado por Hydra... fue... -la voz de Tony se hizo más débil- torturado, le borraron todas sus memorias, lo modificaron para convertirlo en algo de utilidad para sus propósitos (su brazo perdido fue reemplazado por una extremidad metálica) y fue usado como arma hasta que SHIELD lo encontró en una cámara cryo en Siberia, donde lo mantenían congelado para usarlo después...

La sala se llenó de silencio, cada uno trataba de procesar aquella información a su modo, había muchas preguntas en el aire que no se habían mencionado todavía y la incertidumbre de que tan peligroso podría ser un hombre así para ellos. Pero, también aquellos pensamientos no mencionados eran acompañados de compasión y pena por aquel hombre a quien todavía no conocían.

-SHIELD lo despertó hace dos años y lo mantuvo en secreto hasta que lograron neutralizar la programación que Hydra había puesto en él, también parece que está recuperando su memoria...

-Pero, ¿cómo podemos saber si es seguro que esté aquí? -preguntó Rhodey; era un pregunta válida, concedió la pelirroja; era mejor medir e inspeccionar el terreno antes de embarcarse en un viaje.

Sin embargo, ella tenía una respuesta para ello.

-Confío en Fury -dijo y todos los ojos en la sala se posaron sobre ella-, él no traería a alguien aquí si no estuviera seguro que está completamente curado o que, en caso de que algo salga mal, nosotros podamos controlarlo.

Notó como todos asimilaban aquella información y la aceptaban, después de un rato de reflexionar. Ella estaba segura que aquel hombre no representaría un problema, ellos eran un equipo, además, tenían a Wanda y a Vision, quienes eran los más poderosos de todos ellos.

-Nat tiene razón -opinó Clint entonces y, después de un rato añadió:- además todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Y todos, o casi todos, por lo menos, supieron a lo que se refería; Clint había sido manipulado por Loki con el cetro y había sido forzado a asesinar a muchas personas bajo su control, nadie mejor que él sabía lo que era estar en aquella situación. No, no sólo él, ella misma sabía lo que era ser controlada por alguien más...

Steve simplemente asintió y después de eso, todos parecieron estar de acuerdo en darle una oportunidad al misterioso soldado.

-Me alegro que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo, ya que Fury está entrando al edificio en este momento con nuestro nuevo soldado -anunció Tony y Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír ya que el genio no paraba de mencionar "nuestro" cada vez que se refería a él.

Steve, contrario a todos los demás se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café, parecía decidido a mantenerse alejado de la situación, desde donde se encontraba no podría ver al soldado cuando llegara.

Natasha se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto -respondió él y su voz sonaba tan hueca que por un momento ella sintió dolor por él. Ese hombre no sabía mentir.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? -insistió la pelirroja, haciéndole notar claramente que no se había tragado una mentira tan evidente. Lo escuchó suspirar, pero él jamás levantó la vista de la máquina de café.

-No.

-De acuerdo, pero estaré aquí... si me necesitas o a Sam, si es que prefieres hablar con él -dijo ella, antes de acercarse a donde se encontraba Clint.

Todo ello tenía que ser debido al soldado, Steve sabía que él había vivido en su época y era evidente que los recuerdos de ella lo hacían sufrir, pero Natasha no estaba segura si aquel dolor era por algo o por alguien, ¿era un recuerdo doloroso? ¿o algo que había perdido que tal vez no podría recuperar?

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando vio a Fury entrar por la puerta de cristal, ya que conducía directamente al centro de la sala. Detrás de él se encontraba el soldado. Y Natasha tuvo que admitir que Stark había tenido razón, aquel hombre era atractivo; su postura definitivamente era de alguien de la milicia, pero el resto de su apariencia no tanto; tenía el cabello debajo de la oreja, castaño y brillante, además en su firme y fuerte barbilla comenzaba a crecer un poco de barba, pero no mucha, apenas parecía una sombra atractiva sobre su piel. Y sus ojos; sus ojos eran verdes y amables, incluso brillantes, como si invitaran a quien los mirara a perderse en ellos, como había dicho Tony. Por un momento, a Natasha le pareció que aquellos ojos inspeccionaban la habitación como si buscaran a alguien.

Entonces, aquel hombre sonrió y detrás de su cálida sonrisa se podían adivinar los horrores y el dolor que había sufrido para llegar hasta donde estaba; fue una expresión tan sincera y desamparada que Natasha casi estaba segura que el resto de los Avengers lo habían adoptado como uno de ellos y el soldado ni siquiera había movido los labios para hablar.

-¡Tu brazo de metal es asombroso! -exclamó entonces Peter rompiendo el silencio, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de la emoción-. ¿Puedo tocarlo? -hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Wanda lo tomó del brazo con cariño y lo hizo que se sentara nuevamente.

-Tranquilo -le murmuró ella y aunque Peter hizo caso, no parecía muy contento.

El soldado le sonrió al joven y Natasha casi podía jurar que el rostro de Peter se enrojecía por completo. Casi quería llamar a Steve para que saliera de la cocina y viera de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero sabía que si todavía no se acercaba era por una razón y no quería molestarlo.

-Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, pero mis amigos me llaman...

Y esas fueron las primeras y últimas palabras que logró decir el soldado antes de que todo se volviera confuso. Su voz se detuvo cuando un ruido en la cocina los hizo a todos girar la cabeza, algunos, como Natasha, alcanzaron a ver que el sonido había provenido de la cocina, Steve había dejado su taza de café al suelo y mientras el líquido caliente se escurría por el suelo, el rubio se las había arreglado para salir de la cocina y colocarse en medio de la sala, su respiración era agitada y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía o incluso que se acercaran a él, Steve habló:

-¿Bucky? -soltó y su voz había salido tan destrozada que Natasha casi podía sentir el dolor que se escuchó en ella. En sus ojos habían tantas emociones que era difícil tratar de adivinar que tantas cosas más pasaban por su cabeza.

-Steve... hace tiempo que... -pero el soldado parecía haber perdido su habilidad para hablar, sin embargo, sus rasgos se habían suavizado más ahora que sus ojos estaban sobre el hombre frente a él.

-¿Ustedes se conocían? -preguntó Tony, sorprendido, observando nuevamente su reloj como si le reprochara no haberle dado esa información.

Pero fue ignorado completamente; Steve parecía haber olvidado todo lo demás, era como si nada más tuviese ojos para el soldado. Natasha alcanzó a distinguir lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y comenzó a pensar que estaba viendo una escena que no le correspondía, pero todos, incluso ella, estaban tan sorprendidos que todavía no podían reaccionar correctamente.

-Bucky -la siguiente vez que escapó ese nombre de los labios de Steve fue más como una plegaria; acortó la distancia entre ellos como si fuera algo detestable y con manos temblorosas pero gentiles, comenzó a tocar el rostro del otro hombre con cuidado, casi con miedo de que se le escapara entre los dedos como agua-. Estás... vivo... ¿cómo puede ser posible? ¿Estoy soñando? Dime que eres real y que no estoy soñando otra vez...

No era sólo el hecho de que la voz de Steve sonaba entrecortada o de que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos por las lágrimas, sino las palabras que había elegido para terminar aquella frase "otra vez", eso significaba que Steve había tenido un sueño similar en muchas ocasiones y el despertar seguramente había roto su corazón todas y cada una de ellas. Natasha le lanzó una mirada a Sam, quien le devolvió la misma mirada de tristeza. Steve había sufrido demasiado y ni siquiera se había atrevido a mencionarle nada a ellos.

Las piernas de Steve no parecieron poder soportarlo más y el rubio cayó de rodillas ante Bucky, pero se abrazó con firmeza de su cintura, sin embargo, el soldado rápidamente se liberó de ese firme agarre para poder arrodillarse frente a él. Los dos quedaron, por fin, a la misma altura.

-Por supuesto que estoy aquí -le aseguró, sonriéndole, luchando contra sus propias emociones-, apuesto que en ninguno de tus sueños salgo de esta forma, ¿me sueñas siempre con ese viejo uniforme, no es cierto?

Natasha casi no podía creer cuando vio a Steve ruborizarse, pero, lo que más la sorprendió fue cuando escuchó la risa que escapó de sus labios, todavía había rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, pero parecía que ya se estaba recuperando. Sin embargo, Bucky parecía preocupado. Después de unos momentos, ambos se levantaron.

-Lo siento... no debí venir así, no pensé que mi visita te causaría esto... yo... creí que ya sabías -trató de explicarse.

-¿Qué? -Steve parpadeó, dolido ante aquellas palabras. Su mano derecha tocó el rostro de Bucky y lo acarició-. Yo jamás, Bucky si yo hubiese sabido que estabas con vida, si hubiese tenido una señal, la que sea, sabes que no habrías descansado hasta verte otra vez.

Por la mirada que le lanzó Bucky, la pelirroja supo que le había creído a Steve, aunque, probablemente, todos en la habitación lo habían hecho, nunca había escuchado tanta devoción en tan pocas palabras. Sintió que Sam se inclinaba más cerca de ella.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos por qué nunca quiso salir con nadie todos estos años -murmuró él y ella asintió. Sí, estaba más que claro que Bucky era... no una pieza, porque aquello sonaba débil... era más como la mitad que Steve había perdido y que por fin había encontrado.

-Sí, porque eres tan testarudo... siempre lo fuiste, nunca escuchaste los consejos de nadie -se quejó Bucky, pero sus palabras no tenían la fuerza del enojo, sino que demostraban un gran cariño.

-Siempre lo fui -y Steve tuvo el descaro de sonreírle aún más, como si fuese algo de lo que se debería estar orgulloso. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no duró mucho-. Pero... cuando comenzaste a recordar... ¿por qué no me buscaste?

-No podía salir del edificio en el que me mantenía SHIELD -contestó Bucky-, todavía era peligroso y... yo no supe que tú estabas vivo hasta hace unos días, al principio ellos me dijeron que habías...

Pero Bucky no pudo decir más y la pelirroja pudo ver que todo el cuerpo de Steve se había puesto tenso. Cuando se giró hacia Fury, ella pudo ver en los ojos de Steve un fuego que jamás había pensado iba a ver en él; era una profunda ira.

Las manos de Steve se convirtieron en puños y aunque el súper-soldado se veía amenazante y todos en la habitación experimentaron una repentina sorpresa y temor, Fury no se movió del lugar donde se encontraba, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda y en el ojo que no estaba cubierto por el parche se notaba la calma de alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería a continuación, era como si la reacción de Steve fuera lo más lógico y normal en ese momento.

-Tú lo sabías -las palabras de Steve se acercaban a lo que parecían gruñidos-, desde que SHIELD lo trajo, tú sabías quien era... y lo encerraste -parecía que la ira le impedía hablar correctamente-, lo mantuviste lejos de mí todo este tiempo...

Por la expresión de Steve parecía que aquello era el pecado más grave que un humano podría cometer, Natasha estaba segura que todos en la habitación hicieron una nota mental de no meterse entre ellos dos, ni por accidente...

-Tú reacción sólo me hace confirmar que fue la mejor decisión, Rogers -contestó Fury tranquilamente-, Barnes no era consciente de sus acciones y era peligroso para cualquiera que estuviese cerca de él.

Steve dio un paso adelante, las aletas de su nariz se inflamaron como si estuviera absorbiendo aire caliente. Por instinto, la pelirroja se levantó del sillón, así como Clint. Estaba segura, casi, que Steve no le haría daño a Fury, pero no quería arriesgarse a que sucediera algo que seguramente él también lamentaría.

-Steve... Stevie -Bucky puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio y, poco a poco, la tensión en los hombros se fue perdiendo. Y, sorprendentemente, cuando Steve se giró hacia él, la furia se había evaporado de sus ojos por completo. Bucky lo tomó del brazo y se acercó al sillón, todos los que se encontraban ahí se alejaron inmediatamente y les permitieron sentarse.

Natasha sabía que él estaba tratando de calmarlo.

-Me alegro que hayan hecho eso -dijo por fin y trató de ignorar la expresión dolida de Steve-, porque yo era más una máquina que una persona y te habría hecho daño y lo peor es que tú te habrías dejado porque eres lo suficientemente testarudo e idiota como para permitir eso...

Steve parecía querer protestar, pero Bucky negó con la cabeza.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que te habrías enfrentado a mí, que habrías tratado de detenerme, sin importar el daño que me hubieras hecho...

Steve lo miró casi con desolación en los ojos, Natasha casi pone los ojos en blanco, era casi como ver a un cachorro triste.

-No puedo hacerte daño, Buck. Nunca podría.

-Lo sé, porque eres...

-Un idiota -terminó Steve por él, sonriendo y no permitió que el otro respondiera lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó con facilidad para ponerlo en su regazo. Era como si Steve necesitara estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Bucky se ruborizó, parecía que era el único de los dos que era consciente de que tenían audiencia.

-¿Qué haces? -protestó y trató de liberarse, pero los brazos alrededor de él eran fuertes en insistentes.

Steve le sonrió nuevamente y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Bucky, lo que debió causarle cosquillas al otro porque se rió.

-Ya no tenemos quince años, Steve, ya no podemos hacer esto...

-No me importa -contestó él, sin levantar el rostro.

Bucky observó a su audiencia y les sonrió como si quisiera disculparse por todo aquello.

-Tal vez... esto tomará más tiempo del que había pensado -comenzó-, si nos permiten unos minutos...

Steve gruñó y acercó más a Bucky hacia sí. Barnes puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que casi tenemos cien años, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que ya deberías dejar de comportarte como si tuvieras cinco?

Otro gruñido.

-De acuerdo -suspiró Bucky-, tal vez unas horas...

Pero Steve gruñó nuevamente y Bucky resopló, hizo otro intento por liberarse, pero con los mismos resultados.

-Todavía no puedo creer que haya olvidado lo exasperante que eras y lo peor es que lo sigues siendo.

El cuerpo de Steve se agitó y Natasha alcanzó a escuchar su risa, Steve estaba riendo porque estaba feliz y lo peor era que Bucky no entendía lo sorprendente y maravilloso que era aquello para todos ellos.

-Creo que eso significa que nos veremos hasta mañana -intervino ella, finalmente-, ustedes necesitan mucho tiempo para hablar.

-Sí, uh... me dio gusto conocerlos a todos -dijo él finalmente.

-El placer fue nuestro -respondió Sam y le guiñó un ojo, Natasha tuvo ganas de chocar su mano con la de él, pero decidió que eso sólo confundiría más a Bucky.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió? -preguntó Tony, cuando se encontraron fuera de la sala, pero el resto parecían tan confundidos como él. Sólo Natasha y Sam tenían más o menos una idea de la situación, pero ellos tenían sus propios planes.

-¿Entonces, qué piensas? -le preguntó Sam, después de un rato, cuando se encontraron solos en el pasillo-. ¿Crees que Steve le dijo? ¿Crees que ellos eran...?

Pero la risa de Natasha fue mejor que una respuesta.

-Creo que conocemos a Steve lo suficiente como para saber que no le diría nada ni aunque fuese cuestión de vida o muerte y creo que Bucky es del tipo que no se da cuenta de nada hasta que se lo gritan en la cara.

Sam suspiró.

-Supongo que entonces tendremos que ayudar...

-Sí, pero primero vamos a esperar un tiempo -dijo ella-, si la situación se torna insoportable, entonces intervenimos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Steve? -intentó Bucky, después de que se aseguró que todos los Avengers habían salido de la sala.

-¿Mmm?

Bucky sonrió y se atrevió a acariciar la cabeza rubia de su amigo; por la forma en la que Steve lo mantenía entre sus brazos estaba seguro que él no tenía problemas con el contacto humano, pero él todavía se sentía un poco inseguro. Lo sintió relajarse más debajo de sus dedos, incluso lo escuchó suspirar felizmente y, aunque pareciera imposible, lo acercó más hacia sí. Por lo menos todavía podía respirar. Hasta ese momento no había tenido idea de la fuerza que le había otorgado el suero a Steve.

Por supuesto, estaba alegre de verlo de nuevo, pero todo aquel encuentro había sido tan rápido y la reacción de Steve lo había sacudido demasiado. Él había pensado que Steve sabía que estaba vivo... y, aunque le costara admitirlo, en un principio le había dolido pensar que su amigo no había querido verlo y, después aceptó aquella decisión. Pero ahora, después de ver la reacción de Steve y saber que Fury jamás le había dicho la verdad... era como comenzar de nuevo. Y una parte de él se reprochaba, porque, después de ver lo mucho que lo había afectado, era ahora casi ridículo pensar que él no hubiese hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlo; Steve jamás se habría rendido. Bucky se permitió sonreír nuevamente y se relajó un poco más en aquel abrazo... ya no sabía si sentirse alegre al saber que Steve era tan leal o frustrado porque aquello seguramente le traería problemas.

-Tenemos que hablar -insistió después de un rato.

-Te escucho -le respondió la voz del rubio, un poco apagada debido a que su cabeza seguía firmemente enterrada en su cuello. Bucky podía sentir la calidez de su aliento cada vez que Steve respiraba y movía los labios.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que me miraras mientras hablamos -trató, esperando que su amigo por fin entendiera.

Steve levantó el rostro y le sonrió, pero sus manos no se movieron de la cintura de Bucky, quien, para toda respuesta, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me gustaría sentarme en el sofá, si no te molesta -tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír mientras lo decía, ya que Steve se estaba comportando de forma verdaderamente ridícula. Era como si tuviesen quince otra vez.

-¿Estás incómodo?

-No.

-Entonces podemos hablar así...

-¡Steve!

Finalmente, después de un dramático suspiro que brotó de los labios del rubio, Bucky sintió que los brazos que lo sostenían lo liberaban. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Steve y parte de él agradeció el cambio ya que la cercanía lo distraía un poco, aunque ese no era el momento para analizar aquellas emociones o si quiera pensar en ello.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos; sabía que tenía que decirle a Steve todo acerca de su pasado como Soldado de Invierno, pero tenía miedo, no sólo porque al contarlo todos los recuerdos de aquellas muertes y sufrimiento regresarían a su memoria, sino porque sabía que eso cambiaría su relación con Steve. No sabía si su amistad con él podría sobrevivir aquello. Pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía, además, nunca podría pretender que eso no había pasado.

Sintió que dos manos cubrían una de las suyas, la que era de piel, la que sentía real y no le recordaba a Hydra. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los azules de Steve, mirándolo atentamente, con una profunda preocupación en ellos.

-¿Bucky?

-Estoy bien -le aseguró y trató de sonreírle, pero sabía que aquel gesto no alcanzó sus ojos-. Quiero contarte lo que sucedió cuando Hydra me tenía prisionero... no recuerdo todo, pero quiero contarte lo que puedo recordar cuando yo era el... Soldado de Invierno.

El rostro de Steve se cubrió de una sombra profunda de dolor y Bucky sabía que estaba sufriendo por él.

-Probablemente cuando termine ya no me verás igual y... si es que piensas... si consideras que ya no quieres estar cerca mí, lo entenderé. Sólo tienes que decírmelo y haré que Fury me asigne a otro lugar...

Tenía planeado decir más, pero se interrumpió bruscamente cuando vio que Steve se inclinaba hacia él, sus manos se apretaron alrededor de la suya con fuerza, no tanta como para lastimarlo, pero Bucky pudo notar la diferencia en el cambio de humor de su amigo.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso -soltó Steve con firmeza, Bucky no recordaba haber visto aquel extraño brillo en los ojos de su amigo-. Yo jamás... ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo te pediría algo así? Yo no puedo... no quiero volver a apartarme de ti.

Bucky resistió la tentación de negar con la cabeza; ese hombre era tan testarudo y exasperante a veces... casi todo el tiempo.

-Sólo escucha lo que tengo que decir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero...

-Steve, por favor -Bucky suplicó y eso fue suficiente como para que los labios del rubio se cerraran antes de seguir protestando, aunque él pudo ver en sus ojos que todavía tenía muchas cosas qué decir. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo por el momento y comenzó a contar los fragmentos de su historia.

Fue peor de lo que había imaginado. Cada vez que de sus labios salía un pedazo de recuerdo, cada grito y súplica de las personas que se habían convertido en sus víctimas resonaba en su cabeza. Y era peor porque a eso se le añadía la expresión destrozada de Steve que se transformaba en rabia cada vez que Bucky hablaba de la tortura que Hydra le había hecho pasar. Cuando agotó todo lo que recordaba, su cuerpo terminó exhausto y ni siquiera había notado que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas hasta que Steve se inclinó y comenzó a limpiarlas con sus dedos.

-Perdóname. Perdóname por haber estado ahí, por no buscarte y haberte salvado.

Bucky no pudo evitar sonreírle al hombre que lo miraba en esos momentos, porque en verdad era ridículo que Steve Rogers se estuviese disculpando ante él, un asesino. Aunque no era algo que debía sorprenderle, sólo Steve podría hacer algo así. Porque, incluso en esos momentos, por la forma en que sus ojos lo observaban, parecía que en verdad lo lamentaba.

-Steve... yo soy el que debería disculparse...

Pero parecía que él no le iba a permitir terminar la frase, porque antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el rubio apoyó su frente en la de él, sus ojos ahora estaban tan cerca; Bucky ya había olvidado lo mucho que podía tranquilizarlo el color de aquellos ojos.

-Lo que pasó, todo lo que Hydra te hizo... no fuiste tú. No tenías opción.

-Lo sé -dijo, aunque le costó mucho trabajo formar aquellas palabras. La culpa era algo que seguía sobre él, como una carga de la que no podía deshacerse por completo-. Pero lo hice.

Una risa débil, sin nada de humor, escapó de sus labios.

-¿Cómo es posible que no me odies después de todo lo que te acabo de decir? -preguntó y volvió a interrumpir a Steve cuando lo vio abrir los labios-. Sé lo que vas a decir que no fue mi culpa, pero aún así, esa sangre está en mis manos... ¿Acaso eso no te provoca repulsión? ¿Cómo es que puedes verme sin pensar...?

En lugar de responder inmediatamente, Steve lo tomó de las manos, sus dos manos, y las acarició con cuidado, como si fueran algo precioso. Incluso sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en el rostro de Bucky.

-Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros. Yo te... esto no cambia lo que siento por ti, Buck -dijo Steve.

Bucky negó con la cabeza; aquello sonaba tan ridículo, había días en que ni siquiera él podía verse al espejo. Steve extendió una de sus manos hacia él y tomó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, dejó su mano sobre su mejilla. Bucky, al sentir el contacto de su mano, volvió la mirada hacía.

Por primera vez desde que inició la conversación Steve se veía nervioso.

-Escucha... yo sé que eres inocente, sé que nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa -comenzó sin apartar su mirada-. Pero quiero que sepas que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si tú hubieras hecho todo conscientemente, si hubieses ayudado a Hydra por tu voluntad... yo te seguiría... yo sentiría lo mismo por ti.

Bucky se quedó petrificado al escuchar aquello.

-Steve no sabes lo que...

-Probablemente me habría convertido en un criminal, para estar contigo -el rubio lo interrumpió-. Me alegra que no tenga que ser así, pero lo habría hecho.

Quiso preguntar si aquello era un broma, pero incluso esa idea murió antes de salir de sus labios cuando vio la expresión de Steve.

-A veces no sé si tengo ganas de abrazarte o golpearte -confesó, después de un largo rato de silencio. Pero aquel comentario pareció ser la solución porque de pronto los dos comenzaron a reírse.

-Prefiero el abrazo -dijo Steve. Bucky le sonrió y lo abrazó; había pasado tanto tiempo bajo el control de Hydra y otros dos años en SHIELD rodeado de personas que desconocía, que su cuerpo había extrañado el contacto de otro familiar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo todos estos años? -preguntó Bucky una vez que se alejó de Steve. Después se acordó de algo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño-. Fury me dijo que estrellaste tu nave en el hielo y que te negaste a darle las coordinadas a Peggy.

Steve se mordió el labio. Bucky conocía esa mirada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! -exclamó, molesto-. ¿Por qué?

-Tú ya no estabas. Pensé que te había perdido -contestó, como si aquello fuera respuesta suficiente.

-Eso no justifica... ¿acaso querías...?

Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque se dio cuenta en ese momento; Steve desvió la mirada, eso fue confirmación suficiente.

-Cuando desperté fue peor, no sólo porque me di cuenta de que había perdido a todos los que había conocido y que ya no estaba en un lugar al que podía llamar hogar, sino porque recordé que nunca ibas a estar aquí... -Steve soltó y Bucky pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos al decir cada palabra-. A veces era más fácil, sobre todo cuando el mundo me necesitaba, pero cuando no había peligro y recordaba que te había dejado ir...

-Pero ahora estoy aquí -lo interrumpió Bucky al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Steve.

-Estás aquí -repitió él y sonrió-, estás aquí y no voy a dejar que nadie te aleje de mí otra vez.

* * *

La llegada de la noche sorprendió mucho a Bucky, no se había dado cuenta de que su conversación había durado tantas horas. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que sus maletas estaban donde las había dejado.

-¿Me muestras mi habitación?

Se sintió agradecido de estar con Steve, ya que el edificio era tan grande, que probablemente se habría perdido. Aunque, como le había explicado Steve, Friday podía guiarlo hasta donde quisiera, sin embargo, Bucky todavía no estaba tan acostumbrado a ese programa como para hacer eso.

Finalmente, Steve se detuvo ante una habitación. Por alguna razón, parecía nervioso.

-Esta es mi habitación, la tuya es la que se encuentra al fondo, si la quieres -dijo y antes de que Bucky pudiera agradecerle, continuó-. Es... en realidad Tony decidió asignarnos secciones ya que somos muy pocos y pensó que sería mejor que tuviéramos privacidad... se supone que toda esta sección es mía, pero... no me importa compartir, además hay muchas habitaciones vacías... claro que si prefieres estar solo, podríamos decirle a Friday que nos diga dónde hay otra en la que puedas...

Bucky decidió terminar con la tortura de su amigo y puso gentilmente una mano en su hombro; no recordaba haberlo visto así desde que eran adolescentes, pero siempre pensó que era adorable.

-Creo que estaré bien aquí, gracias.

Steve lo miró atentamente y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quería decirle algo.

-Descansa, Buck -dijo, después de un rato, mordiéndose el labio. Y Bucky supo que eso no era lo que había querido decirle.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Todavía no podía creer que había llegado a la cocina sin perderse, ni siquiera había tenido que preguntarle a Friday el camino de regreso. Todo lo que había pensado desde que se despertó y mientras tomaba una ducha era en comer. Y, sinceramente, sólo tenía planes de hacer desayuno para uno, hasta que comenzaron a llegar cada uno de los Avengers y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba haciendo huevo, salchicha y pan francés para todos.

La primera que había llegado y se había presentado formalmente había sido Natasha y, aunque Fury se había encargado de darle información básica de cada uno, era agradable verlos dispuestos a darle una oportunidad.

Después llegaron Wanda y Peter, quien por alguna razón no podía estarse quieto y en muchas ocasiones insistió en ayudarle. Sin embargo, en lugar de ayudar lo distraía, ya que andaba de un lado para otro, preguntando por su brazo (y tocándolo constantemente), y no era que no le divirtiera el joven, era simplemente que el resto de los Avengers se comenzaban a impacientar y la "ayuda" de Peter sólo parecía ralentizar las cosas.

Sam se unió poco después y se quejó porque Nat y él estaban hablando en ruso.

-No todos nosotros sabemos veinte idiomas, deberían hablar para que todos podamos entender, si no podríamos pensar que están ocultando algo...

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

-Perdónalo, Bucky, así es siempre, no puede evitarlo. Podrá parecer un adulto, pero mentalmente tiene tres años -dijo. Sam la fulminó con la mirada.

-Hablando de adultos que se comportan como niños -Clint se unió a la conversación, sentándose a un lado de Nat. Todavía quedaban algunos espacio vacíos en la mesa-. ¿Dónde está Steve?

Por alguna razón todos se giraron, como si esperaran que él tuviera la información. Se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez durmiendo... nunca fue una persona que se levantara muy temprano, bueno, sí podía hacerlo, pero primero tenías que llenarlo de café para que pudiera comenzar a funcionar sin gruñir todo el tiempo -se rió. En su mente apareció la imagen de un pequeño Steve, con el cabello despeinado y el ceño fruncido.

Sam asintió.

-Sigue igual, a veces tengo que gritarle a través de su puerta para que se levante y antes de salir a correr compramos café, pero no parece funcionar porque siempre se queja del sabor -dijo, pero negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo te pueden disgustar los más de mil sabores que tiene Starbucks?

-El que se hacía antes tenía un sabor diferente, además siempre lo hacíamos en casa -contestó Bucky. Y fue entonces que Sam distinguió el aroma en el ambiente.

Arqueó una de sus cejas hacia él.

-¿Estás haciendo café?

-Entre otras cosas -informó, después de asentir.

Wanda le ayudó a poner la mesa; los platos y vasos flotaron sobre las cabezas de todos, llenándose de comida, jugo de naranja y café, para después colocarse frente a cada uno de ellos.

En ese momento entró Tony, quejándose de que Pepper lo había abandonado por irse de viaje y que no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana. Sin embargo, dejó de quejarse cuando el aroma de la habitación llegó hasta su nariz.

-Huele delicioso aquí y no estoy hablando de ti, soldado -dijo, al pasar cerca de Bucky y le guiñó un ojo-. Por supuesto, tú también hueles estupendamente pero...

- _Tony._

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que Steve había llegado hasta que aquella palabra en forma de gruñido escapó de su garganta.

-Siempre tan alegre por las mañanas, Cap -sonrió Tony, sin preocuparse por el ceño fruncido que le estaba dirigiendo el rubio. Bucky pensó que se debía a la falta de cafeína y se acercó a él, para ponerle una taza en las manos.

La atención de Steve se dirigió hacia él inmediatamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su nariz detectó el olor a café. Lo probó y después de hacerlo una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿Recuerdas que me hacías café cuando te quedabas en mi casa, después de cuidarme toda la noche cuando estaba enfermo? -preguntó y su sonrisa sólo se hizo más grande cuando Bucky asintió.

-Hay cosas que son difíciles de olvidar, Stevie.

-Deja de sonreír así, Cap o nos vas a dejar ciegos a todos -se quejó Clint a lo que Tony respondió chocando su mano con la de él. Y Bucky tuvo que estar de acuerdo, a veces las sonrisas de Steve parecían que iluminaban toda la habitación.

Steve se ruborizó y trató de esconderse detrás de su taza de café.

-¿Puedo ver? -preguntó Tony, después de un rato y de pronto Bucky entendió porqué el billonario se había sentado junto a él. Extendió su brazo de metal sobre la mesa.

-De acuerdo -dijo y Tony no pudo evitar una sonrisa emocionada, sólo que no se limitó con ver, sino que pronto comenzó a tocar. Mientras tanto, Peter lo bombardeaba con cientos de preguntas.

Finalmente, Bucky pudo sentarse a la mesa; cocinar y escuchar las protestas de los demás lo habían dejado cansado y hambriento. Tony le siguió y se sentó a su izquierda, Steve se iba a sentar a su derecha, pero Peter fue más rápido y le ganó el lugar. Todos parecían divertidos por la situación, Natasha en particular, quien tuvo que esconder su sonrisa detrás de su jugo de naranja.

-¿Tienes otras partes de metal?

-No, sólo el brazo.

-¿Estuviste en el mismo regimiento que el Capitán?

-Al principio no, fui asignado al 107.

-¿Siempre tuviste el cabello así?

-Antes lo tenía corto.

-¿Te lo piensas volver a cortar?

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Crees que debería?

-¡No! -la respuesta de Peter fue tan rápida que Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír. Peter se ruborizó-. Lo que quise decir era que te ves muy bien así... no, es decir te ves más atractivo... ¡no! es decir ¡sí! no es que... también te verías bien con el cabello corto, pero...

-Peter... no dejas comer a Bucky, ¿por qué no mejor te sientas aquí? -Wanda lo interrumpió, y por un momento el adolescente parecía aliviado al no tener que hablar más.

-Pero...

Wanda arqueó una ceja hacia él y se cruzó de brazos y Peter no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Bucky los observó con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que su relación le recordaba mucho a la que él había tenido con su hermana Becca.

En cuanto Peter dejó el asiento libre, Steve tomó su lugar.

-Bastante sutil, Steve, muy sutil... -dijo Sam, sonriendo. El rubio le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su amigo, pero Bucky notó que sus mejillas estaban rosas otra vez.

Sin embargo, Bucky se distrajo, ya que Tony había comenzado a tocar la palma de su mano y a inspeccionar cada uno de sus dedos. Cuando sintió que tocaba su muñeca, se estremeció, algo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie de los que se encontraban en la mesa.

-¿Puedes sentir? -preguntó Stark.

Bucky asintió.

-No tanto como en la derecha, pero sí puedo sentir algo.

-Fascinante -comentó él-. ¿Y qué me dices de esto?

Tony comenzó a dibujar círculos con su pulgar en su muñeca, Bucky asintió, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse otra vez. A su lado, notó que los hombros de Steve se ponían tensos.

-Creo que ya fueron suficientes pruebas, Tony -habló Steve, entre dientes.

-Mi interés es meramente profesional, Cap, no te pongas así -respondió el billonario-, lo hago en nombre de la ciencia.

Steve no dijo nada más, pero apretó su mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que se pudo escuchar el momento en que sus dientes hicieron contacto. Tony puso los ojos en blanco, pero retiró sus manos de la de Bucky y las levantó en señal de rendición.

-Le quitas la diversión a todo -se quejó.

Steve se inclinó hacia Bucky.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí -le aseguró, sonriendo-, en verdad, no me molesta.

-¿Ves? Él es mucho más razonable que tú -intervino Tony. Muchos de los que se encontraban ahí se rieron, pero Steve no parecía encontrar eso muy gracioso.

Sintió que Steve lo tomaba de la mano, eso pareció tranquilizarlo un poco. Frente a ellos, le pareció que Natasha golpeaba en el costado a Sam con su codo y después le murmuraba algo. Bucky suspiró, pensando que tal vez no le resultaría tan fácil acostumbrarse a esa clase de vida, sin embargo, le gustaba aquella sensación, era como sentirse en familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sólo pasaron unas cuantas semanas para que Bucky se sintiera completamente adaptado a su nuevo equipo. Por alguna razón, de la que él estaba completamente agradecido, los Avengers parecían haberlo adoptado como un miembro más de su extraña, pero adorable familia. Y no podía negarlo, estaba demasiado contento al sentirse parte de algo nuevamente, pero sobre todo porque podía estar al lado de Steve una vez más; después de todo lo que habían pasado, aquello era como una segunda oportunidad que les había brindado el universo y él no pensaba en desperdiciarla.

Muy pronto se adaptó al ritmo de trabajo y las costumbres de cada uno de ellos; en ocasiones acompañaba a Sam y Steve a correr (y a veces se dejaba llevar por el rubio y dejaban atrás a Sam sólo para molestarlo), otras veces les hacía el desayuno, porque Wanda y Peter eran muy insistentes y Bucky era mucho más complaciente cuando se trataba de ellos, no podía evitar velos como hermanos menores. Otros días se la pasaba entrenando en el gran gimnasio que tenían o en la sala especial en la que podían moverse con facilidad; estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que ellos lo adaptaron al equipo y cada uno cambió un poco su rutina y la forma en la que practicaban con sus poderes (los que los tenían), sólo para incluirlo.

Por supuesto, también tenía días malos; días en los que las pesadillas lo despertaban a mitad de la noche y no le permitían cerrar los ojos después. Y lo peor era que los demás lo notaban, tal vez ninguno mencionaba nada, porque sabían que Bucky lo negaría todo, pero lo sabían y hasta que llegó a pensar que algunos de ellos se preocupaban. Sobre todo Steve, pero él era diferente, por su puesto que él se preocuparía, después de todo lo conocía de toda la vida. Una vez se acercó a hablar con él, trató de ayudarlo, pero Bucky no pudo permitirlo, insistió en que era algo pasajero y que, de cualquier manera, no se sentía mal, a pesar de que las sombras debajo de sus ojos decían lo contrario, a pesar de que sostenía una taza de café y su mano comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Sabía que Steve tenía buenas intenciones y también sabía que negarle la oportunidad de ayudar lo lastimaba, pero Bucky no quería pedir demasiado, porque para que las pesadillas desaparecieran o por lo menos tardaran más en regresar necesitaba compañía. Y no estaba seguro si estaba listo para pedirle eso a alguien; los Avengers apenas lo conocían y Steve... bueno para ellos no sería fuera de lo común dormir en la misma cama (lo hicieron por mucho tiempo cuando Steve todavía era pequeño y débil), pero no estaba seguro de si podía pedirle eso ahora, aunque seguían siendo amigos, los dos habían cambiado. Además él podría sobrevivir, las pesadillas nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo y sabía que sólo tendría que soportar algunos días y después podría volver a descansar.

Entrenar siempre lo relajaba; en un principio sus entrenamientos sólo involucraban concentración y algunos ejercicios para desarrollar su fuerza física, lo cual hacía solo. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto del equipo decidiera que era momento de entrenar con él; luchar en su contra para que pudieran conocer su forma de pelear y formar equipo con él para adaptarse a sus movimientos.

Pero la primera vez que peleó contra Steve fue extraña, no sólo porque la lucha no duró mucho, sino porque Bucky terminó a horcajadas sobre él, sino porque sus manos sostenían firmemente las del rubio sobre su cabeza inmovilizándolo. Lo extraño era que él lo había visto pelear y sabía que era excelente, por ello le parecía extraño que todo hubiese terminado sin que ninguno de los dos derramara una sola gota de sudor o se agitara.

Inclinó su cabeza más cerca de la de él y notó que Steve se ruborizaba. Entonces se dio cuenta.

-Steve -gruñó en advertencia y por la forma en la que aquellos ojos azules lo evitaban, sabía que estaba en lo correcto-. ¿Me dejaste ganar?

-Mmm... tal vez -soltó él.

-Por supuesto que te dejó ganar -fue Sam el que pasó junto a ellos. Parecía que estaba muy divertido con aquella situación.

-¡Sam! -exclamó el rubio.

-Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo para ayudarte, Cap -dijo él y se alejó para hablar con Wanda. Bucky se dio cuenta de que Vision estaba con ellos también.

-No estoy hecho de cristal, ¿sabes? -habló después de que su atención regresó a Steve. Se levantó y extendió una mano para ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

Steve asintió y en ese momento Bucky puso los ojos en blanco porque no podía creer que un hombre de su edad tuviera ojos de cachorro triste. Era difícil enojarse con alguien así.

-Lo sé... lo siento.

-De acuerdo, sólo no lo hagas otra vez, por favor. Es un entrenamiento solamente, no vas a lastimarme -le aseguró y no se sorprendió cuando el otro asentía antes de rodearlo con sus brazos.

Eran amigos, después de todo y ellos en particular siempre necesitaron el contacto físico del otro. Era inevitable, incluso hacía 70 años; aunque fuera sólo una mano sobre los hombros de Steve o el rubio enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Bucky cada vez que él lo visitaba, pero siempre contacto de algún tipo, a veces de piel contra piel, cuando alguno de ellos tomaba la mano del otro en un impulso. Sólo que antes, ellos reservaban ese comportamiento hasta el momento que se encontraban detrás de una puerta, porque, aunque siempre habían sido amigos, había una especie de tabú con el cariño que se podían demostrar dos hombres, sí, los hombres podían abrazarse y tocarse, pero tal vez no tanto como ellos dos lo hacían y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo decía en voz alta, sabían que cruzaban una línea legal y social con la forma en que se demostraban su cariño.

En el siglo XXI todo era completamente diferente. Bucky había aprendido que en esa época era más normal que los hombres se demostraran cariño física y emocionalmente, nadie, por lo menos dentro de aquel edificio y a los pocos lugares que él había visitado, veía extraño que dos hermanos se abrazaran o que dos amigos rieran y se tocaran el rostro. Y Bucky se alegraba mucho por eso, porque en su época sólo las mujeres podían demostrarse cariño entre ellas sin que fueran juzgadas. El amor filial y platónico era importarte y él sabía que los hombres habían sido reprimidos en ese aspecto durante años.

Por otro lado, en esa época no sólo no era ilegal que una pareja del mismo sexo demostrara su amor en público, sino que ahora era legal el matrimonio entre dos hombres o dos mujeres. Era común que, cuando salía con Steve y Sam, se encontraran alguna pareja así en su camino y Bucky no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía algo así, porque aquello había sido imposible en su época; él había conocido hombres que preferían la compañía de hombres, pero siempre vivían con miedo, escondiendo lo que realmente eran.

Steve lo sabía también y había tenido más tiempo que él en el mundo exterior como para adaptarse a todos aquellos cambios. Además, si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que ellos habían pasado años sin estar cerca del otro, la repentina hambre por contacto físico parecía algo normal. Y Steve no parecía en dudar en ese aspecto, Bucky podía sentir constantemente la calidez de su cuerpo cerca de él; cuando se sentaba en la mesa junto a él y su pierna hacia contacto con la de él o cuando tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y juntaba la frente con la suya o cuando sus brazos lo rodeaban y lo acercaban hacia sí. De alguna u otra manera, lo cierto era que Steve no podía mantenerse alejado de él por mucho tiempo. Pero él siempre había sido así, y no le molestaba, al contrario, a veces luchaba consigo mismo porque en realidad disfrutaba demasiado del contacto físico y se preguntaba si sólo era porque se trataba de Steve, o porque había pasado tantos años siendo torturado por Hydra que su cuerpo estaba sediento de caricias.

Sin embargo, él nunca se había dado cuenta de que Steve sólo se comportaba así con él, hasta que Natasha se lo dijo directamente, con algo de exasperación en su voz, como si no pudiera creer que él fuese tan ciego.

Muy pronto decidió dejar de analizar aquello y sólo dejarse llevar. Porque pensar en los cambios que había traído ese nuevo siglo sólo lo ponían nervioso; sus pensamientos siempre lo alertaban cada vez que se descubría observando los ojos o los labios de Steve por mucho tiempo. Era peligroso porque él era su amigo y Bucky no se iba a arriesgar a perder esa amistad por una tontería que a veces cruzaba por su cabeza. Por ello prefería no pensar o distraerse con cosas más importantes.

Por fortuna siempre encontraba algo más en lo qué pensar. Sobre todo cuando los Avengers decidieron iniciar la costumbre de ver películas una noche a la semana y entre las peleas entre Clint y Rhodey, los comentarios de Tony y la forma en que Pepper lo reprendía o lo hacía callarse, era mucho más fácil distraerse. Bucky sonreía al verlos, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde y sentía cariño por todos y cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Por fortuna, Steve cumplió con su promesa y la siguiente ocasión en la que los dos se enfrentaron, la lucha representó un verdadero desafío para Bucky. Por supuesto, su brazo le daba ventaja en cuanto a fuerza, pero también le hacía ser más lento, ya que era pesado; Steve compensaba todos sus movimientos y respondía increíblemente a cada uno de sus ataques, la velocidad y su capacidad de esquivar los golpes era lo que le daba ventaja. Además, Nat se había encargado de enseñarle uno que otro movimiento, por lo que Bucky no se sorprendió cuando perdió el balance y Steve terminó sobre él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que dije -soltó, una vez que recuperó el aire suficiente como para hablar. Estaba agitado y sentía que sus músculos ardían, aunque no era una sensación desagradable-. Me gustaba más cuando me dejabas ganar.

Steve se rió y Bucky pudo sentir la vibración de su pecho cuando ocurrió, ya que estaban a uno centímetros el uno del otro. Finalmente, Steve murmuró que estaba agotado y se recostó completamente sobre él. Bucky sintió que se ruborizaba. Sobre todo cuando el rubio enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

-Steve, lamento decirte esto, pero creo que se te ha olvidado que ya no eres tan ligero como antes -dijo, aunque no podía sonar serio, una parte de él luchaba por no reírse.

-Perdiste, ahora tienes que soportar las consecuencias.

Bucky puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquello, sabía que Steve estaba sonriendo aunque no podía verlo.

-No estoy soportando las consecuencias, te estoy soportando a ti, que es completamente diferente -resopló-, y como ya dije, no eres muy ligero...

-Lástima, pero esta es mi recompensa por ganar y tu castigo por haber perdido -soltó y tuvo el descaro de acomodarse mejor sobre él. Bucky sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

Bucky iba a protestar y Steve debió adivinarlo porque volvió a reír y acercó más el rostro a su cuello, tanto que su nariz hizo contacto con su piel sensible.

Bucky se estremeció. Y, por supuesto, su reacción no le pasó desapercibida a Steve.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, arqueando las cejas hacia él. Por lo menos había levantado la cabeza para verlo directamente.

-Sí –respondió, concentrándose lo suficiente para no ruborizarse de nuevo.

Steve lo observó unos momentos más, antes de asentir y volver a acomodarse como estaba. Bucky no podía creerlo.

-Steve…

-Cinco minutos más –protestó él.

-Punk –se rió, sin poder evitarlo más.

-Jerk.

-Ustedes dos son absolutamente adorables –comentó Natasha.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó Bucky casi con horror al ver el celular de la pelirroja en sus manos.

-Necesito evidencia.

Fue sólo en ese momento que Steve se separó de él y se levantó y antes de que pudiera extender su brazo, Bucky se puso de pie. Se dio cuenta de que Steve tenía el rostro completamente rojo, pero lo atribuyó a la agitación que les había ocasionado la pelea.

-Ahora veo por qué Steve disfruta mucho entrenar contigo, Bucky –siguió ella, las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacia arriba, era como si tratara de resistir la sonrisa que quería dibujarse en su rostro.

Steve desvió la mirada y Bucky sólo tuvo oportunidad de arquear las cejas hacia ella, antes de que su amigo murmurara una disculpa casi inaudible y se retirara apresuradamente.

De todas las cosas raras que habían sucedido durante su estancia con los Avengers, aquella había sido la que lo había dejado más confundido.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ –preguntó en ruso.

Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de fingir inocencia, lo cual no funcionó.

- _Te recomiendo que comiences a prestar más atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, soldado_ –sugirió ella, lo cual, desafortunadamente no le daba mucha información a Bucky.

* * *

Fue hasta que pasó casi un mes que Bucky pudo conocer a Thor personalmente. Por supuesto, ya había escuchado hablar de él y lo había visto en acción en la televisión, pero nunca había cruzado palabra con él, hasta que regresó al edificio de los Avengers. De acuerdo con él, se iba a quedar en la Tierra por un largo tiempo y prefería estar donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Cuando lo vio entrar en la sala, Bucky no pudo evitar sorprenderse; el dios era enorme, hacía ver a los demás pequeños en comparación con él, pero, a juzgar por la mirada cálida en sus ojos no parecía amenazante, por lo menos no en ese momento. Vision, Wanda y Clint estaban haciéndole compañía, tratando de elegir un programa para ver en la televisión, mientras Bucky se sentaba en el sofá y ponía los ojos en blanco al escucharlos discutir.

Sin embargo, su atención se desvió hacia Thor cuando lo vio aparecer. Decidió levantarse para presentarse formalmente.

Pese a sus intenciones, fue el dios de cabellos rubios quien habló primero. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Tony y Natasha me hablaron de ti –dijo-. Dicen que eres uno de nosotros ahora.

Bucky correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Me alegra que ellos me consideren así –fue lo que pudo decir-. Ellos también me hablaron de ti.

Una ceja rubia se arqueó hacia él.

-Espero que hayan hablado bien de mí.

-Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo –contestó Bucky, bromeando.

Extendió el brazo hacia él.

-Me llamo James, pero mis amigos me llaman, Bucky –soltó-, es un placer finalmente conocerte, Thor.

Sin embargo, en lugar de tomar su mano, el dios sonrió y lo tomó entre sus brazos, levantándolo del suelo con facilidad.

-Bienvenido al equipo –dijo.

-Uhhh… sí, gracias –fue todo lo que pudo decir Bucky, ya que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Oh no –fue todo lo que escapó de los labios de Clint cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-. Esperemos que nuestro capitán no se entere de…

-Demasiado tarde –dijo Wanda y Bucky supo que Steve había entrado en la sala.

-¿Thor, qué estás haciendo?

-¡Hola, Steve! –lo saludó el dios, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se giró para poder verlo con Bucky todavía entre sus brazos, como si se hubiese olvidado que sus brazos seguían alrededor de su cintura.

Bucky se comenzó a sentir incómodo, sobre todo porque sus pies seguían sin tocar el suelo. Y Steve, bueno… él no se veía muy feliz, tampoco.

Por fin, Thor notó que algo no estaba bien y finalmente, soltó a Bucky, quien se alegró al sentir que sus pies tocaban el suelo nuevamente.

Steve se acercó a él, tanto que Thor tuvo que retroceder un poco más. Por un momento se limitó a observarlos atentamente.

-Natasha me dijo que ustedes fueron compañeros durante la guerra, hace años –Thor comentó, después de un momento, parecía que el instante incómodo se había esfumado y la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro.

-Sí –por fortuna, parecía que Steve se había relajado nuevamente.

Thor volvió su atención a Bucky, sus ojos lo inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza y sonrió aún más.

-Luces como un guerrero hábil –continuó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bucky, quien no pudo evitar sonreír porque parecía que aquel dios adquiría confianza con alguien rápidamente-, tu cuerpo se ve fuerte y por la forma en que te mueves pareces ágil y flexible.

Bucky se mordió el labio para no reírse, sabía que Thor tenía buenas intenciones, pero su forma de decir cumplidos era… extraña. Por lo menos en sus oídos aquello había sonado un poco extraño y quizás no sólo para él porque se dio cuenta de que Clint y Wanda hacían su mejor esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas, mientras Vision mantenía su mirada curiosa en… Steve.

Fue sólo entonces cuando notó que la mandíbula de Steve estaba cerrada con fuerza.

Thor parecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, porque apretó el hombro de Bucky amistosamente.

-No puedo esperar para probarte.

Bucky abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Y sintió su rostro caliente, aunque sabía que aquellas palabras no habían surgido con esa intención. Steve gruñó a su lado y se acercó más.

Clint y Wanda aparentemente no resistieron más, porque Bucky no tardó en escuchar sus risas. Wanda había terminado recostada en el sillón con las manos sobre su estómago, como si de esa manera pudiese contenerse.

Thor parecía cada vez más confundido, sobre todo cuando notó que Steve lo miraba con el seño fruncido. Se alejó de Bucky.

Pero lo que rompió un poco la tensión, fue el hecho de que los tres vieron a Vision acercarse.

-Me temo que aquí ha habido un malentendido –intervino, con su voz tranquila. Giró su cabeza hacia el dios-. Las palabras que utilizaste son, en ocasiones, utilizadas para tratar de acercarse a alguien sexualmente. Y ya que el Capitán Rogers está constantemente alerta de cualquier cosa que sucede alrededor del Sargento Barnes, no es nada fuera de lo común que tus palabras fueran consideradas como una afrenta directa hacia él. El cerebro humano tiende a reaccionar de manera diferente cuando…

-Gracias, Vision –lo interrumpió Steve, cuyo rostro comenzó a encenderse rápidamente-. Creo que ya explicaste muy bien lo que querías decir.

Vision asintió, ajeno a la incomodidad que había causado en Steve.

Thor los observó unos instantes antes de levantar sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo lamento mucho, Barnes…

-Está bien y por favor, llámame Bucky –dijo él, sonriéndole.

Pero Thor todavía parecía incómodo.

-Lo que quise decir fue que no podía esperar para probarte en batalla –continuó-. No tenía idea de que… ahora entiendo que mis acciones pudieron considerarse inapropiadas, sobre todo ya que ustedes… bueno, entiendo que las personas reaccionen así, sobre todo cuando se tiene una relación. De donde vengo es muy común que las personas sean un poco… posesivas.

Bucky lo miró con confusión. Porque todo lo que había dicho el dios carecía de sentido. Era como si hubiese comenzado a hablar en otro idioma. ¿Relaciones? ¿De qué clase de relaciones estaba hablando?

Se giró hacia Steve, ignorando la confusión en los ojos del otro.

-Lo lamento, no sabía… nadie me dijo. No volverá a suceder –prometió, seriamente-. ¿Él es tu hombre, no es cierto?

-Sí –la respuesta salió tan rápido de los labios de Steve que incluso él se sorprendió.

Thor asintió, como si ya hubiese esperado aquello, mientras que Bucky arqueó ambas cejas hacia su amigo. Tal vez toda esa conversación escondía algún otro significado que él desconocía, tal vez todo aquello era común en Asgard.

El rostro de Steve se ruborizó completamente cuando se encontró con su mirada, pero la desvió rápidamente.

-Lo que quise decir –se aclaró la garganta- es que Bucky es mi amigo y… me preocupo por él. Pero… tú no hiciste nada malo. Entiendo que no quisiste decir eso, es sólo… a veces me dejo llevar, lo lamento.

Thor parecía casi tan confundido como Bucky, pero asintió.

Atrás de ellos se escuchó un sonido y Bucky se dio cuenta de que Clint se había cubierto el rostro con la palma de su mano y murmuraba algo entre dientes. Lo vio negar con la cabeza. Wanda, en cambio, aunque ya había terminado de reír, todavía tenía ese brillo divertido bailando en sus ojos.

* * *

Por supuesto, el hecho de que al día siguiente todos los Avengers estuviesen enterados de lo sucedido no se sorprendió para nada. Y fue ese día, en el que Tony lo convenció para hacer unas pruebas con su brazo en el laboratorio, justo cuando Steve había tenido que salir con Nat y Clint porque los había llamado Fury.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, Cap nunca me dejaría poner mis manos sobre ti –le dijo.

Sam, quien había decidido acompañarlos, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tal vez si no lo dijeras de esa manera…

Tony le guiñó un ojo. Y Bucky sonrió, porque era más que obvio que ese hombre no decía nada que no fuese completamente intencional.

-Así que… escuché lo que sucedió ayer –comenzó el billonario, mientras ayudaba a Bucky a sentarse en una silla. Sacó su celular y lo pasó encima de su brazo, una luz azul lo escaneó por completo. Le pidió a Friday que lo analizara-. Sólo para recapitular: Thor trató de llevarte a la cama y Cap lo golpeó, ¿verdad?

Bucky resopló y escuchó que, a su lado, Sam se reía.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto –respondió.

-Pero mi historia es más divertida –Tony sonrió-. Aún así, me hubiese gustado estar ahí.

-Creo que tu presencia habría empeorado las cosas –comentó Sam y Bucky estuvo de acuerdo.

Tony los miró con una expresión "dolida".

-Y se hacen llamar mis amigos…

Bucky se rió, porque sí, era cierto que consideraba a Tony Stark su amigo. Y, una parte de él pensó que tal vez toda esa conversación había sido sólo para hacerlo sentirse más relajado, ya que no tenía buenos recuerdos que se relacionaran con laboratorios o personas tratando de hacer pruebas en él. Le sonrió a Tony y a Sam una vez más, porque se sintió profundamente agradecido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué? -se escuchó el gruñido que emergió de los labios de Steve. Por el tono, Bucky lo podía imaginar claramente con el ceño fruncido y los brazos a los costados.

-Sabía que esto me iba a meter en problemas... Relájate, Cap, yo sólo quiero ayudar a nuestro soldado -la voz de Tony emergió en respuesta. Bucky estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando los escuchó. Decidió que tal vez era una buena idea apresurarse un poco más, seguramente Steve se había enterado de la revisión que Stark le había hecho a su brazo.

-¿ _Nuestro_?

-Cap, Bucky vive con nosotros ahora, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a compartir -dijo Tony, cuya voz había vuelto a sonar divertida.

-No creo que...

-Steve, lo que sucedió el otro día fue porque Bucky así lo quiso, ninguno de nosotros actuó en contra de su voluntad -interrumpió Sam, quien, como siempre, sonaba como la persona más cuerda de todos los que se encontraban en aquella habitación.

Bucky logró entrar en el momento en que su amigo abría los labios para volver a protestar; Tony estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados, mientras Sam, detrás de ellos parecía que estaba luchando por evitar un dolor de cabeza.

-Steve -fue todo lo que necesitó decir para el rubio girara su cabeza hacia él, su mirada se suavizó inmediatamente. Tony le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado.

-¡Bucky _babe_! Me alegra mucho volver a verte, tal vez tú podrías defenderme de Caps, quien ahora está de un humor tan... tal vez necesita un poco de café en su sistema -sugirió el billonario.

Steve lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que las cosas volvieran a salirse de control Bucky se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sam tiene razón, yo permití que Tony examinara mi brazo porque quería hacerlo -explicó, seriamente-. No debes molestarte con él.

El rubio acortó un poco más la distancia entre ellos, tanto que Bucky pudo observar sus ojos azules de cerca y notó que estaban llenos de preocupación.

-Yo sólo...

-Lo sé -lo interrumpió antes de que terminara-. Sé que sólo quieres protegerme y en verdad lo aprecio, pero también debo de tomar mis propias decisiones.

Steve asintió, pero todavía tenía esa expresión de tristeza, como si Bucky lo hubiese golpeado. En serio... ¿por qué ese hombre siempre lucía como un cachorro triste?

-Yo... creo que aceptaré la oferta de Stark y lo dejaré diseñarme un nuevo brazo -continuó, aunque sabía que esa expresión sólo iba a empeorar.

-¡No te arrepentirás, Bucky _babe_! -escuchó exclamar a Tony detrás de ellos. Casi al instante, sintió que los brazos de Steve se cerraban alrededor de su cuerpo y podía jurar que Sam murmuraba algo entre dientes, incluso lo escuchó resoplar.

-¿Estás seguro? -le preguntó Steve, ignorando a todos los demás. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y se quedaron ahí, firmemente aferradas a su cuerpo. Bucky sintió que el calor comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas, pero decidió olvidarse de eso para poder concentrarse en la conversación.

-Sí, quisiera... quiero tener un brazo al que pueda mirar sin recordar... todas esas muertes -admitió y vio el momento exacto en el que la expresión de Steve volvía a ensombrecerse.

-Tú no...

-No fue mi culpa, lo sé -lo interrumpió-. Pero prefiero hacer esto, creo que me ayudaría a sentirme mejor.

Sabía que eso era algo a lo que Steve jamás protestaría, siempre deseaba lo mejor para él; lo vio asentir con la cabeza antes de acercarlo más hacia su cuerpo y enterrar el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Ese tipo de reacciones siempre lo tomaban por sorpresa y aunque disfrutaba mucho de la cercaría de su amigo, a veces le provocaba un extraño vuelco al corazón que no podía explicarse. Sintió que el calor regresaba a su rostro.

-¿Puedo acompañarte en las siguientes ocasiones que tengas que ver a Tony? -preguntó el rubio, sin levantar su rostro.

-¡Tony sigue aquí! -exclamó Stark, aunque no se veía molesto.

-Por supuesto, Stevie. Me sentiría mejor si estás ahí conmigo -respondió Bucky, eligiendo ignorar al billonario por unos segundos más.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que decirle que se debe comportar -volvió a hablar Tony.

Steve gruñó en respuesta y Bucky puso los ojos en blanco; comenzó a acariciar el rubio cabello de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, se va a portar bien -le aseguró.

Tony le guiñó un ojo, lo cual no pudo ver Steve, ya que seguía firmemente abrazado a Bucky.

* * *

Los entrenamientos se volvieron más dinámicos y mucho más difíciles ahora que debía practicar con todos. Pero a Bucky le complacía; sabía que era la mejor manera de conocer mejor al resto del equipo y adaptarse a sus diferentes estilos de pelea. Fue así como uno de esos días, terminó al lado de Wanda, mostrándole los elementos básicos de defensa personal cuerpo a cuerpo, por supuesto que ella no necesitaba mucho de eso para defenderse.

Después decidieron practicar juntos, para saber que tan productivos resultaban en una simulación de combate en equipo. El entrenamiento fue agotador, pero divertido, ya que Bucky tenía que acostumbrarse a las habilidades de Wanda y le permitió levantarlo en el aire. Fue asombroso, por un momento, observando al resto del equipo entrenar desde donde se encontraba suspendido en el aire, se sintió libre.

Claro que la situación cambió un poco cuando Steve entró en la sala y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Bucky? -sus ojos miraron con preocupación hacia la figura suspendida en el aire y después a Wanda- Por favor... no... creo que es momento deque lo bajes.

-Lo estoy cuidando bien -le aseguró Wanda, pero respetó los deseos de su capitán y comenzó a bajar a Bucky lentamente.

-Steve, no debes preocuparte tanto por mí. Wanda sabe lo que hace -le aseguró, sonriendo, cuando se encontraba a menos de un metro del suelo.

Sin embargo Wanda debió de cambiar de parecer porque de pronto se detuvo y su cuerpo giró en el aire hasta quedar en posición horizontal, observó por unos instantes a la joven, pero ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Vio que se giraba y le guiñaba un ojo a Steve.

-Lo dejaré donde esté más seguro -dijo ella riendo-. Sólo tienes que extender los brazos, Steve.

Bucky no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, estuvo a punto de protestar, pero cuando su mirada cayó en la de su amigo, se dio cuenta de que él estaba haciendo justo lo que Wanda había pedido y lo observaba con una expresión brillante en el rostro.

-Eres un traidor, Steve... Esto es ridículo, no necesito... Dile que me baje -protestó, aunque no estaba molesto en realidad.

-Tú dijiste que Wanda sabía lo que hacía, debes confiar en ella -replicó él, usando las palabras de Bucky en su contra. El castaño frunció el ceño. Su cuerpo estaba ahora flotando sobre la cabeza de Steve, cerca de sus brazos y sintió justo el momento en el que Wanda lo dejó caer, pero Steve lo atrapó con facilidad.

El rubio le sonrió ampliamente, mientras ajustaba el peso de su cuerpo entre sus brazos como si no fuera nada y lo acercaba más hacia sí. Bucky luchó contra el rubor que comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas y decidió tratar de parecer molesto.

-Bájame.

-Wanda piensa que estás más seguro aquí y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella -bromeó Steve.

-No hablas en serio...

-¿Tienes hambre? -lo interrumpió, ignorando sus protestas.

-Sí, pero...

-Vamos a la cocina, entonces. Creo que es mi turno de prepararte algo -insistió Steve.

-Puedo caminar hasta allá.

-No, no puedes.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo, pero Steve no dejó de cargar a Bucky entre sus brazos mientras se dirigía a la puerta, ninguno se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzó Clint a Natasha en ese momento, mientras Wanda los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y pensar que después se pondrá peor -se quejó Clint.

* * *

Después de varias semanas, la primera llamada de Fury alertó a los Avengers sobre los problemas que había en un edificio en New York; se había detectado la presencia de unos agentes de Hydra que tomaron de rehenes a las personas que todavía se encontraban adentro. La policía no podía intervenir y los elementos de SHIELD que habían logrado infiltrarse en el lugar no habían regresado; Fury no tenía idea de qué era lo que buscaba Hydra en ese lugar y estaba seguro que más de alguno de ellos traía explosivos consigo.

Era la primera vez que Bucky participaría en una misión como miembro oficial de los Avengers y mentiría si dijera que estaba tranquilo; una parte de sus pensamientos se encontraba con los rehenes, mientras que la otra consideraba todas las posibilidades para no equivocarse. Y, por supuesto, a pesar de que SHIELD se había asegurado de que ya no era un elemento peligroso antes de dejarlo salir, una parte de él seguía preocupándose y pensando si el Soldado de Invierno podría despertar y tomar posesión de su cuerpo nuevamente.

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar aquellos pensamientos cuando escuchó a Steve hablar; el grupo se encontraba afuera del edificio y su capitán estaba comenzando con las instrucciones.

- _Esto no me gusta_ –comentó Nat en ruso, su voz se volvió apenas un murmullo que sólo él pudo escuchar.

Bucky asintió, estaba casi seguro que la pelirroja había pensado lo mismo que él acerca de los planes de Hydra; su presencia en ese lugar, un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, a pleno día, parecía demasiado conveniente y, en realidad, estúpido como para que resultara ser una simple casualidad.

- _Sabían que vendríamos_ –continuó, mientras Steve le daba instrucciones a Wanda y a Peter.

- _No sólo sabían, querían que estuviéramos aquí_ –añadió Bucky. Ambos discutieron un poco más en ruso antes de decidir que lo mejor era decirle a su capitán lo que pensaban.

Steve frunció el ceño al escucharlos, sus hombros se pusieron tensos, pero antes de permitir que sus emociones lo consumieran, decidió cambiar el plan.

Fue en ese momento en que Black Widow dio un paso al frente para intervenir.

-Creo que Barnes y yo deberíamos entrar primero –sugirió-, después de todo él es quien conoce mejor a Hydra y podría predecir lo que estos agentes harían.

La mirada de Steve estaba clara: aquello estaba fuera de discusión. Sin darse cuenta, casi por instinto, se acercó más a Bucky.

-Steve, Nat tiene razón –replicó él.

-No vas a entrar ahí… ustedes no van a entrar ahí primero, es…

-Puedo hacerlo, además, uno de nosotros lo tiene que hacer tarde o temprano, no podemos dejar a todas esas personas ahí adentro. Nos necesitan –insistió-. Y sabes que yo soy el que tiene más posibilidades de anticipar un ataque. Yo entrené con ellos.

Bucky pudo ver como las emociones brillaban en los ojos de Steve: frustración, miedo, preocupación y muchas más que no alcanzó a distinguir, pero que cruzaron su mirada rápidamente. Suspiró, rendido, pero sus hombros no parecían haberse relajado.

-De acuerdo, pero yo voy contigo –soltó y cuando vio que Bucky negaba con la cabeza, tomó su mano-. No puedes impedirme acompañarte.

-Y tú no puedes permitir que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio en una misión –intervino Clint-. Tasha es nuestra mejor opción para acompañar a Bucky y tú necesitas permanecer afuera para dirigir al siguiente grupo.

Pero Steve no parecía convencido; abrió los labios para protestar, pero se calló cuando Bucky apretó su mano.

-Nosotros te hablaremos cuando consideremos que pueden entrar –dijo Bucky-, confía en mí.

-Yo lo cuidaré bien –le aseguró Natasha.

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo… -protestó.

-Gracias, Nat –fue la respuesta de Steve y Bucky no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Steve se giró hacia él nuevamente y le sonrió, aunque ese gesto no alcanzó su mirada.

-Te veré pronto –prometió, como si aquella promesa fuese algo físico a lo que pudiera aferrarse.

-Estaré bien, Stevie –le aseguró y siguió a Black Widow hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

Fue fácil entrar, tanto, que las sospechas que tenían acerca de todo lo que sucedía aumentaron. Y se confirmaron minutos después cuando ambos entraron al quinto piso, donde dos de ellos los esperaban armados. Natasha corrió y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del hombre que le estaba apuntando con un arma, brincó en el aire y sus piernas se aferraron al cuello de su oponente, quien no tardó mucho en caer hasta el suelo.

A veces Bucky deseaba ser tan ágil como ella, porque él tendría que enfrentarse por la fuerza y su propia habilidad con las armas para deshacerse del otro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lanzar el primer golpe, su oponente inclinó la cabeza hacia él, como si lo reconociera.

-Era cierto. Ahora estás con ellos –le dijo y sonrió cuando la expresión de Bucky empalideció-. Hydra te extraña, _soldat_.

Esa palabra todavía le causaba escalofríos; estaba relacionada con muchos terribles recuerdos de su pasado. Bucky parpadeó dos veces y trató de concentrarse en el hombre que estaba frente a él.

-Es una lástima que el sentimiento no sea mutuo –gruñó, porque estaba cansado de sentirse tan vulnerable ante ellos.

-Nos preguntamos durante años a dónde te había llevado SHIELD y qué era exactamente lo que habían hecho contigo… supongo que simplemente decidieron programarte nuevamente para ayudar al equipo contrario.

Bucky comenzaba a perder el control, el hecho de que el hombre siguiera refiriéndose a él como máquina le estaba causando cierta desorientación. Se acercó rápidamente, con furia, al hombre, pero antes de poder tocarlo, él tocó algo en su traje, a la altura de su pecho e instantáneamente su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar hasta que no resistió más y cayó al suelo.

Natasha se acercó corriendo hacia él, por su expresión, se veía tan confundida como él.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –cuestionó.

-No lo sé… sólo cayó… -respondió, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras su mente seguía recordando la extraña conversación que había tenido con él.

-Vi que hablaba contigo, ¿qué te dijo?

Pero antes de que Bucky pudiera responder, ambos escucharon la explosión y los gritos que le siguieron, desde donde se encontraban, pudieron ver las paredes sacudirse y las ventanas explotar en miles de pedazos. Los dos se agacharon para cubrirse, pero lo que los había alcanzado sólo había sido una fracción de la verdadera explosión. La bomba debía de haber explotado en otra zona del edificio.

- _¿Bucky? Bucky, por favor…_ -la voz de Steve se escuchó a través del comunicador que traía en el oído y sonaba tan… destrozada, que él estaba seguro que el resto del equipo había visto la mayor parte de la explosión desde donde se encontraba.

-Estoy bien –le aseguró-, estamos bien.

-Rogers, creo que es momento de que entren, necesitamos sacar a todas las personas que podamos –habló Nat, entonces.

- _Ya estamos adentro_ –se escuchó la voz de Steve.

Nat puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Bucky como si él fuera el culpable de fuera lo que fuera que ella estuviese pensando acerca de su capitán.

- _Permanezcan donde están_ –dijo entonces Steve.

Pero los gritos volvieron a escucharse y Nat negó con la cabeza; Bucky estuvo de acuerdo.

-Negativo. Tenemos que sacar a los civiles –replicó Bucky-, nosotros estamos más cerca de ellos.

Sabía que Steve quería protestar e insistir, pero todo lo que se escuchó por el comunicador fue un gruñido de frustración.

- _De acuerdo_ –fue todo lo que dijo. Aunque ni Nat ni Bucky habían esperado su respuesta, ambos continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a la que parecía una sala de juntas.

Había veinte personas sentadas en el suelo, la mayoría se encontraba en estado de shock y ni siquiera podían hablar. Sólo algunos de ellos lograron comunicarse, por eso pudieron saber que había más personas en los pisos de abajo; Nat fue la que le informó a Steve y ambos pudieron escucharlo dándole instrucciones a Peter.

Se encontraron a Rhodey y a Tony en su camino, ambos con los trajes metálicos puestos y entre los dos comenzaron a sacar a cada una de las personas del edificio. Rhodey sacó a los dos últimos y regresó por Natasha. Tony extendió su mano hacia Bucky.

-Es momento de irnos, Bucky babe –dijo y él casi podía jurar, aunque no podía verlo por el traje, que estaba sonriendo en esos momentos.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Cap y el resto están saliendo en estos instantes –le informó, pero se interrumpió cuando se sintió un temblor sacudir las paredes del edificio-. No creo que este lugar resista mucho tiempo más, por lo que… oh no.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Friday detectó… Todavía hay alguien más en el siguiente piso –respondió Tony-. ¡Hey, espera!

Pero Bucky ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, Iron Man trató de seguirlo, pero tras otra sacudida una parte de los escombros le bloqueó la entrada. Aquel definitivamente era un problema, pero tendría que lidiar con él, después. Inspeccionó la habitación con cuidado y sus ojos alcanzaron a ver una cabellera rizada y oscura debajo de una mesa. Se acercó lentamente y se inclinó hasta que pudo distinguir a una joven, cuya mirada asustada se posó en él. La joven no reaccionó, Bucky pensó por un momento que ella se trataría de alejar de él, pero no lo hizo, aunque tampoco parecía querer salir de ahí.

-No voy a hacerte daño –le aseguró, tratando de verse lo menos amenazante posible, aunque sabía que su brazo de metal no ayudaba mucho-. Escucha, necesitamos salir de aquí, pronto.

La joven seguía sin moverse.

-Me llamo James Barnes, pero puedes llamarme Bucky –intentó y, sorprendentemente, aquel nombre pareció lograr lo inesperado; una chispa de vida regresó a los ojos de la joven y su rostro se giró hacia él, sorprendido.

-¿Eres James Buchanan Barnes? –preguntó ella y en esa ocasión fue él quien la observó con sorpresa.

Asintió.

-Yo sé todo sobre ti y el capitán Rogers –aventuró la joven, un poco tímida-. Lo siento… sé que suena raro, pero… como mi hermano dice, soy una nerd para la historia. Por cierto, me llamo Miranda.

-Miranda, te prometo que, si quieres hablar conmigo, podemos hacerlo todo el día, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo y cuando la joven estuvo de acuerdo, la tomó entre sus brazos, sin embargo, no pudieron avanzar mucho ya que el edificio dio otra sacudida. Miranda se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

No había tiempo y las salidas estaban bloqueadas, su única opción era la ventana.

-Cierra los ojos –soltó-. Espero que alguno de ustedes esté afuera y pueda atraparme… -añadió antes de saltar, utilizando el comunicador otra vez. Sabía que eso le iba a causar problemas después, pero no pudo pensar mucho, porque estaba cayendo y no podía escuchar nada más que el aire sobre su rostro y su propio corazón.

Sin embargo, en lugar de tocar el suelo, ambos cayeron sobre algo suave y… ¿elástico? Por fin, cuando se sintió con la confianza suficiente como para soltar a Miranda, se dio cuenta de que se encontraban sobre una tela… Vio a Peter, con su traje de Spiderman, observándolos desde la pared del edificio de al lado.

-Gracias.

-Fue un placer –respondió el joven.

Miranda parecía fascinada.

-¡Spiderman! –exclamó, completamente feliz, parecía que se estaba recuperando poco a poco.

Una vez que Miranda terminó con las preguntas que le quería hacer a Spiderman, Bucky y él la ayudaron a bajar. Ambos la llevaron hasta donde se encontraban los paramédicos atendiendo a los demás, aunque ella insistía en que se sentía bien.

Pronto Peter tuvo que despedirse de Miranda y Bucky para hablar con Clint y Wanda. No sólo ellos parecían un poco sorprendidos por lo que había pasado… Black Widow lucía preocupada… mientras Tony y Rhodey estaban hablando con Steve quien parecía destrozado.

Bucky estaba tratando de contestar todas las preguntas con las que lo bombardeaba la joven, cuando se dio cuenta de que Steve lo miraba directamente. Y, en sólo unos segundos, acortó la distancia entre ellos. Ignoró a las personas, cuya curiosidad se despertó cuando vieron a Capitán América, acercarse al hombre con el brazo metálico y tomar su rostro entre sus manos como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo.

-Bucky… ¿estás bien? ¿No estás herido? –cuestionó él con voz trémula, sus dedos acariciaban las mejillas de su amigo con incertidumbre y delicadeza, mientras que sus ojos azules inspeccionaban su cuerpo con ansiedad en busca de alguna herida.

-Estoy bien –le aseguró Barnes y cuando Steve pareció convencido de que lo que decía era cierto, las emociones en su rostro cambiaron… se veía molesto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar de ese modo? –Cuestionó, entre enojo y angustia- ¿Tienes una idea de lo que sentí… cuando te escuché decir eso? Yo no podía hacer nada…

-Era mi única opción, Steve –lo interrumpió-. Además, creo que tú no puedes reprocharme nada ya que has saltado dese un avión sin paracaídas… sin considerar las consecuencias.

-No es lo mismo –replicó el rubio.

Bucky arqueó una ceja hacia él y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué no?

Casi podía jurar que había escuchado a Steve resoplar ante eso. Incluso lo vio poner los ojos en blanco.

-Porque estamos hablando de ti ahora –respondió, como si fuera obvio-. Eso lo hice cuando tú no estabas… Además…

Bucky se arrepintió en ese momento de seguir la discusión, ya que el enojo se había borrado por completo de las facciones de Steve y sólo quedaba una profunda desesperación y desolación.

-Por favor, tienes que entender… apenas te recuperé… no quiero perderte otra vez –soltó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acercándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo.

-No me vas a perder –le aseguró Bucky, acariciándolo en la espalda.

Un suspiro que salió de los labios de Miranda, provocó que Bucky regresara a la realidad y se diera cuenta de que no estaban solos. La joven lucía realmente conmovida.

-Steve… Steve, tenemos compañía –le recordó y, por fortuna, el rubio no gruñó como acostumbraba y se giró hacia la joven con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Miranda parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de la felicidad. Sin perder un momento comenzó a interrogar a Steve, quien parecía bastante alegre de contestar cada una de sus preguntas. Gracias a ello, la joven descubrió que muchos de los datos que ella había aprendido estaban incorrectos.

-Supongo que debió ser difícil, crecer en esa época, sobre todo cuando por fin estuvieron juntos –dijo ella, después de un rato.

Bucky la observó unos segundos antes de contestar; aquella pregunta lo había confundido un poco.

-Sí… fue difícil; la guerra y además no teníamos una buena posición económica –contestó.

-Por eso decidimos vivir en el mismo departamento –continuó Steve, con los ojos brillantes. Sin pensar en que la joven seguía ahí, volvió a tomar a Bucky de la cintura-, era común hacer eso… por lo que estuvo bien.

Sabía que Steve reaccionaba de esa manera cada vez que creía que él estaba en peligro, no sólo ahora, sino en 1940 también; su necesidad de proteger lo volvía necesitado de contacto físico. Por supuesto, Bucky estaba acostumbrado, incluso lo disfrutaba, sólo que Steve nunca lo había hecho en un lugar con tantas personas.

De pronto, como para distraerlo de aquellos pensamientos, un joven se acercó a ellos, pero los ignoró al ver a Miranda.

-¡Mir! Cuando escuché lo que sucedió… estaba asustado –trató de explicar-. Me alegra que estés bien, hermanita.

La joven sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo a su hermano, cuando recordó que los supersoldados seguían con ellos, giró la cabeza hacia ellos, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Alex, ¡es Capitán América… y Bucky Barnes! –exclamó.

El aludido abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendido.

-Pero creí… me dijiste que James Barnes había caído…

Se interrumpió cuando notó que Steve se estremecía, sus brazos rodearon a Bucky con más fuerza.

-Él regresó… a mí –intervino el rubio, antes de colocar su rostro sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Ves? ¡Yo tenía razón acerca de todo! –exclamó la joven y Bucky tuvo curiosidad de saber exactamente a qué se refería, sobre todo al sentir la mirada de Alex sobre ellos y detenerse en las manos de Steve, que todavía sostenían con firmeza la cintura de Bucky.

Alex les sonrió y se presentó formalmente ante ellos, aunque decidió no extender su mano ya que se dio cuenta de que el capitán no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de donde se encontraba. Le agradeció a Bucky en repetidas ocasiones por haber regresado por su hermana.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos –comenzó él en el momento en que Steve movía su cabeza y acercaba su rostro al cuello de Bucky.

Barnes, al darse cuenta, trató de empujar a Steve, pero sólo escuchó un gruñido en protesta.

-No es necesario, a veces se comporta como un niño, pero no tienen por qué hacerle caso –les dijo a los hermanos.

Alex negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa era amable.

-Hoy hicieron mucho por mi familia, por las familias de todas las personas que sacaron del edificio. Creo que merecen un momento a solas –dijo-. Fue un placer conocerlos.

Miranda se despidió de ellos con entusiasmo y Bucky se alegró que Steve por lo menos tuviera la decencia de levantar el rostro para despedirse de ellos.

Sólo cuando los vio alejarse, Bucky se relajó más en aquel abrazo.

-No quiero perderte –murmuró Steve contra su piel.

-No lo harás –prometió Bucky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bucky despertó tarde esa mañana, no le sorprendió; una pesadilla lo había hecho permanecer alerta desde las once de la noche, por más que se esforzó, los recuerdos de lo que había visto en sueños habían sido suficiente como para que se le quitaran las ganas de dormir. Sin embargo, casi cerca de las cuatro de la mañana logró cerrar los ojos, por ello no le extrañaba que no hubiese podido despertarse a las seis para salir a correr con Steve. Y, aunque ambos tenían la costumbre de salir juntos, sabía que Steve jamás se atrevería a despertarlo; estaba demasiado preocupado por él como para atreverse a quitarle horas de sueño.

Confirmó sus sospechas cuando llegó al salón principal y encontró a Sam sentado en el sillón viendo la tele.

-¿Has visto a Steve?

-Se fue hace media hora -le contestó Sam.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con él? -le preguntó Bucky.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo energía suficiente como para salir hoy -dijo, después de un rato.

-Creo que puedo alcanzarlo -comentó Bucky, sonriendo.

Sam arqueó ambas cejas haca él.

-¿Seguro? -soltó, sin embargo, resopló y puso los ojos en blanco antes de añadir:- ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que puedes! Se me olvidaba que tú también eres como él. No es justo para simples mortales como yo, ¿sabes?

La sonrisa de Bucky se hizo aún más amplia.

-Eso sólo lo dices porque tienes envidia -se rió y salió rápido de la habitación, sin embargo, logró escuchar la risa de Sam desde el pasillo.

* * *

Clint y Natasha se sentaron junto a él media hora después de que Bucky se había ido a buscar a Steve. Y ya que ninguno de los tres tenía deseos de hacer el desayuno, pero todos tenían hambre, decidieron apostar; Clint pensaba que Bucky no podría alcanzar a su capitán, mientras que Nat y Sam, quienes conocían mucho mejor la ruta que tomaba Steve todas las mañanas, sabían que tarde o temprano esos dos se iban a encontrar. Si el arquero ganaba, ellos tendrían que preparar el desayuno para todos, sin embargo estaban bastante confiados.

Tal vez fue por eso que el universo decidió castigarlos o fue, simplemente, la buena suerte de Clint. El ex-soldado entró en la habitación minutos después.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Sam fue el primero de los tres en preguntar, aunque todos parecían tener la misma pregunta en la mente-. ¿Y Steve?

-Tuve que regresar -fue todo lo que Bucky pudo decir antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba solo. El rey T'Challa entró detrás de él, con un expresión de dolor en el rostro y no fue muy difícil deducir que la herida debía estar en su nariz, ya que su mano la cubría por completo, parecía que estaba sangrando.

Por un momento, los tres olvidaron todo sobre la apuesta y sus instintos los dominaron; los tres se levantaron del sillón para acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Natasha- ¿Fueron atacados?

Bucky se mordió el labio, pero negó con la cabeza, su mirada no se apartaba de T'Challa. Lo guió hasta el sillón y lo ayudó a sentarse.

-Fue mi culpa -dijo, provocando que Clint lo mirara con confusión.

T'Challa negó con la cabeza y retiró la mano de su rostro; su nariz estaba inflamada y de sus fosas nasales brotaba un poco de sangre. Parecía que quería protestar.

-Yo lo golpeé -admitió Bucky y se ruborizó al decirlo.

-¿Lo atacaste? -preguntó Sam.

-No -intervino T'Challa, finalmente-. En realidad, la culpa fue mía. Yo me acerqué a él y toqué su hombro, pero creo que lo asusté y él se giró tan rápido que, sin darse cuenta, me golpeó en el rostro.

Natasha asintió, pero Sam tenía muchas preguntas más en su cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho -soltó el ex-soldado y a juzgar por su expresión y la del rey, parecía que no era la primera vez que decía aquello.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema, James -dijo T'Challa y se las arregló para sonreírle a pesar del dolor.

-Estoy impresionado, Bucky -intervino Clint en ese momento, parecía muy divertido-. No sólo te las arreglaste para golpear a Black Panther, sino al mismísimo rey de Wakanda sin terminar en el hospital o ser ejecutado.

-¿Qué? -el color desapareció del rostro de Bucky- ¿Eres un rey?

T'Challa fulminó con la mirada al arquero antes de dirigir su atención hacia Bucky nuevamente.

-Lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga menos culpa en todo esto o que tú debas sentirte avergonzado -dijo él-. Y, por favor, sólo llámame T'Challa; no me gusta que mis amigos utilicen títulos para dirigirse hacia mí.

Sam arqueó las cejas; al parecer, todo lo que tenías que hacer para ser amigo del rey de Wakanda era golpearlo en el rostro.

-Estoy bien, James, en serio -insistió T'Challa.

-Bucky. Si me consideras tu amigo ahora, entonces debes llamarme Bucky.

T'Challa le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Bucky.

-Iré por algo para tu nariz -anunció el ex-soldado, quien todavía se veía preocupado.

-Te he visto pelear -comentó Natasha, cuando Bucky se perdió de vista-. Y no es posible que alguien con tus reflejos no haya podido esquivar un golpe así.

T'Challa se mordió el labio. Sam jamás había visto al rey nervioso o inseguro como en esos momentos.

-Hasta el mejor de los guerreros puede fallar... si es que está distraído.

Clint lo observó con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-Así que estabas distraído...

-Eso es evidente -lo interrumpió T'Challa, entre dientes.

-¿Y qué te distrajo? -preguntó Sam.

-Vi a Bucky en la calle y... noté su brazo. Me quise acercar a él para ver si me permitía echarle un vistazo -admitió el rey, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Supongo que este es mi castigo por no pensar mejor las cosas. Debí acercarme a él de frente.

Bucky entró en ese momento y quitó a todos de su camino para acercarse a T'Challa, entonces le pidió al rey... no, a Sam le pareció que le ordenaba que se mantuviera quieto y levantara la cabeza mientras él limpiaba la sangre en su rostro. Después le dio una bolsa con hielo y le dijo que la presionara contra su nariz.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó entonces- Iba a hacer mi desayuno, pero puedo hacer para ti también.

T'Challa pareció dudar, pero finalmente asintió.

Bucky se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de llegar, Natasha se acercó a él, le guiñó el ojo a Sam.

-Ya que tan amablemente harás el desayuno para él, ¿qué tal si haces para nosotros también, por favor?

El ex-soldado le frunció el ceño, pero la sonrisa de Natasha sólo se hizo más amplia.

-Por favor, Bucky -insistió Clint-, nos estamos muriendo de hambre.

Sam lo vio resoplar, pero asintió.

Lo escucharon quejarse un poco más cinco minutos después; Steve había llegado al edificio, pero había subido hasta su piso para tomar una ducha, sin embargo, le había mandado un mensaje a Bucky para decirle que se verían en diez minutos. El ex-soldado sabía que su amigo llegaría con hambre y que tendría que hacer más comida.

Nat sonrió cuando vio a su capitán entrar en la habitación; Steve ni siquiera notó que ellos se encontraban ahí, se acercó a Bucky y lo rodeó con sus brazos, cuando el ex-soldado estaba terminando de freír el tocino.

-¿Todo eso es para nosotros? -preguntó el capitán; la sonrisa que le dirigió a Bucky podía, fácilmente, iluminar todo el lugar.

Sam vio a Clint poner los ojos en blanco y no lo culpaba, Steve siempre se comportaba así cuando su amigo estaba cerca; ni siquiera podía evitar y eso nunca le pasaba desapercibido a Sam, que todo lo que decía siempre era en plural, era tan natural para Steve actuar como si todas las actividades que había estado acostumbrado a hacer solo ahora las compartiera con Bucky.

-No todo -lo corrigió el ex-soldado-, tenemos compañía.

Sólo entonces Steve giró su cabeza hacia ellos, se alejó un poco de Bucky, pero no quitó su mano izquierda de la cintura del ex-soldado.

-Rey T'Challa.

-Capitán Rogers.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -preguntó entonces, preocupado, notando el aspecto de la nariz del rey.

Fue T'Challa quien terminó contando la historia, ya que Bucky parecía demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo.

Por supuesto, pensó Sam, Steve sería el único quien se molestaría con el rey de Wakanda por lo sucedido. Sus deseos de proteger a Bucky eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.

-No debiste acercarte a él así -comentó el capitán-. Bucky luchó en la guerra, a mi lado... tú debes saber que los soldados, los que logran regresar a casa, regresan como personas diferentes. Y Bucky... él ha sufrido mucho más... Tú, como guerrero y como rey, debes saber que nunca es bueno acercarse a las personas de ese modo.

-Steve, por favor...

-Tienes razón -dijo T'Challa, ignorando el horror en la expresión de Bucky-. Lo lamento, Bucky.

Steve asintió hacia el rey, un poco más satisfecho tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

-No fue su culpa -trató de protestar el ex-soldado.

-Lo fue -insistió el rey.

Bucky suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, decidió disminuir la tensión en la habitación anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo, Sam pensó que aquello había sido algo inteligente, no sólo porque su hambre lo estuviese matando por dentro o porque todo lo que cocinara aquel soldado estuviese delicioso.

* * *

Fue sólo una hora después que T'Challa se atrevió a acercarse a Bucky; Sam había notado que el rey lanzaba miradas de curiosidad al brazo metálico del hombre, pero no parecía atreverse a observarlo por más de unos segundos.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó y Bucky asintió tan rápidamente, que Sam supo que todavía se sentía culpable por el golpe y que gracias a esa culpa probablemente accedería a cualquier cosa que T'Challa pidiera.

Los hombros de Steve se pusieron tensos cuando vio los dedos de T'Challa tocar levemente el metal en el brazo de Bucky. Afortunadamente el rey no era como Tony y no sobrepasó los límites. Lo tocó suavemente por unos segundos y después se alejó.

-Sabes... -comenzó, observando a Bucky a los ojos-, yo podría hacerte uno nuevo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! -Por supuesto, quien entró en esos momentos fue Tony y había escuchado lo suficiente como para parecer molesto. Le frunció el ceño al rey- Este soldado es mío y yo soy el único que puede tocar su brazo...

Steve lo fulminó con la mirada.

-De acuerdo... lo diré de nuevo: este soldado nos pertenece a Cap y a mí solamente y sólo nosotros podemos tocar su brazo. Listo. ¿Ya estas feliz, Cap? ¡Oh, por favor, deja de gruñir! ¿Ahora qué dije mal?

-Yo tengo vibranium -ofreció T'Challa, sonriendo.

-Tal vez, pero yo puedo diseñar algo mejor...

-Creo que podrían trabajar juntos, yo confío en ustedes dos por igual -dijo Bucky antes de que aquella discusión se hiciera más grande.

Steve, como siempre, parecía preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Por supuesto, Stevie.

Tony resopló, pero estuvo de acuerdo en trabajar con T'Challa y Sam sospechaba que gran parte de ello se debía a que el billonario deseaba trabajar con aquel extraño metal de nuevo.

* * *

La segunda vez que Bucky fue en una misión con los Avengers fue peor que la primera. En esa ocasión SHIELD les informó que había registros de actividades extrañas cerca de un hospital en los límites de la ciudad. Y cuando llegaron, Iron Man, con la ayuda de Friday, les informó que unos hombres habían entrado en él y gran parte de los trabajadores y pacientes del tercer piso estaban inconscientes.

En esa ocasión, sin embargo, Steve, Iron Man y Thor entraron en el edificio, mientras que el resto debía permanecer afuera; Bucky insistió en acompañarlos, pero Steve estaba decidido a mantener esa estrategia y Bucky sabía que sólo lo hacía para no repetir lo que había sucedido la última vez. Tendría que hablar seriamente con él cuando todo aquello terminara.

Sin embargo, se distrajo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que varias camionetas rodeaban el edificio; Wanda fue la primera en atacar a los hombres que comenzaron a salir, los desarmó en un instante. Mientras Falcon volaba sobre ellos, seguido por Redwing. Notó que Natasha se colocaba cerca de él y se preguntó si la espía le habría hecho la misma promesa a su capitán que le hizo en la primera misión.

Comenzaron a dispararles, Bucky se cubrió con su brazo y le gritó a Nat que se cubriera, pero ella era más rápida, corrió hacia el frente, cubriéndose en los carros que encontraba en su camino y en las columnas de piedra que rodeaban al hospital.

Bucky logró acercarse a los cinco que tenía en frente; le arrancó la pistola al primero y lo golpeó con su brazo izquierdo con tanta fuerza que el casco no pudo soportar el golpe, el hombre cayó al suelo, provocando que los demás se distrajeran los segundos suficientes como para que el ex-soldado le disparara a otro y esquivara el golpe de un tercero, el cual terminó cayendo después de que Bucky lo pateara en el estómago.

Terminó con los cinco tan rápido, que pensó que aquello sería fácil. Hasta que otros tres bajaron de otra camioneta y entre ellos estaba uno que logró resistir la mayoría de sus ataques, un hombre con una X dibujada en su traje y un casco con una calavera pintada de blanco.

Pero Bucky no lo consideró una amenaza hasta que el hombre, tras levantarse después de un golpe en la cabeza, se rió y se quitó es casco.

-¿No me recuerdas acaso, soldado? -dijo él y Bucky se quedó petrificado por unos segundos, porque él sí reconocía a ese hombre: era Rumlow, uno de los que se había encargado de dirigir gran parte de sus misiones cuando era Soldado de Invierno. Rumlow había disfrutado mucho torturándolo.

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía permitir que él lo distrajera, era lo que quería. Se acercó a él, pero antes de que levantara el brazo para atacar Brock comenzó a decir todas y cada una de las palabras en ruso que antes le habían ocasionado tantos problemas. Y, aunque SHIELD se había encargado de eliminarlas de su mente, Bucky todavía se sentía vulnerable al escucharlas.

-Esto sólo lo hará un poco más difícil, pero no imposible, soldado -volvió a decir Rumlow, cuando se dio cuenta de que su plan no había funcionado.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Bucky correr hacia él y saltar en el aire para esquivar otra bala. Brock trató de quitarse de su camino, pero Bucky era mucho más rápido y ágil y lo tiró al suelo fácilmente.

-Hydra te extraña -dijo Brock, sonriendo. Bucky se acercó para golpearlo, pero el hombre se levantó y lo golpeó en el rostro, pero no logró derribar a Bucky.

-Jamás volveré a ese lugar.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que todo esto fue nada más para recuperarte, qué no es nada más que una trampa para sacarte del edificio de los Avengers? -Rumlow se rió- Yo creo que extrañas nuestros momentos juntos tanto como yo lo hago.

La respiración de Bucky se volvió pesada, pero no se permitió pensar más en ello. Él sólo quería distraerlo. Otros dos hombres aparecieron junto a él, pero Bucky logró deshacerse de ellos en menos de unos minutos. Rumlow seguía sonriendo.

-Tal vez SHIELD haya eliminado gran parte de tu programación, pero apuesto que ninguno de ellos sabía acerca de la última palabra...

Bucky lo ignoró, no podía haber más palabras... no las había. Con rabia, tomó a Rumlow del cuello y levantó su puño de metal.

-Sputnik.

Las manos de Bucky perdieron toda su fuerza, así como sus piernas... pero no sintió cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo, porque, ante sus ojos, todo fue desapareciendo hasta volverse completamente oscuro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sam fue el primero el que lo vio caer. Bucky estaba luchando con Rumlow y de pronto se detuvo unos instantes a escuchar lo que el otro trataba de decirle, Sam se distrajo en ese momento porque uno de los agentes de Hydra trató de dispararle, pero él fue mucho más rápido y lo esquivó sin problemas; dio una vuelta en el aire y lo golpeó en la cabeza provocando que el otro quedara inconsciente. El problema fue que cuando volvió su atención hacia donde se encontraba Bucky, el soldado ya se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Natasha! -gritó instintivamente. Ella era la que se encontraba más cerca de Bucky y tal vez podría llegar a él antes que Rumlow. Sam, sin embargo, trató con desesperación de deshacerse de los otros hombres que lo continuaban atacando. Steve y los otros debían seguir dentro del edificio.

Black Widow se dio cuenta rápidamente de la situación y eliminó con facilidad al grupo que la rodeaba. Brock estaba más cerca de Bucky, pero, para sorpresa de Sam y Romanoff, él no le disparó al soldado, sino que se inclinó cerca de él.

-Es una trampa -soltó Natasha en ese momento lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sam pudiera escucharla-. Todo esto fue una trampa. Desde el inicio Hydra quería recuperar a Bucky. Se lo van a llevar.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese intervenir, antes de que Rumlow pudiera poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Bucky, el escudo de Capitán América lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que Brock salió volando y cayó varios metros lejos de Bucky. Steve, con una mueca de desesperación en el rostro, se inclinó junto a su amigo y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su pulso, la preocupación disminuyó visiblemente.

Sam lo escuchó hablarle para tratar de despertarlo, pero sin éxito alguno. Natasha y él lograron acercarse a ellos finalmente. Cerca de ellos, Rumlow comenzaba a levantarse, Steve pareció notar esto y su expresión cambió una vez más: en esa ocasión su rostro se ensombreció, pero sus ojos brillaron con una furia que Falcon jamás había visto en la cara de su amigo.

-Quédense con él, yo volveré en un momento -les ordenó. Natasha parecía querer protestar, pero cuando logró abrir sus labios, Steve ya se encontraba frente a Brock. Sam pudo ver como su capitán tomaba al hombre del chaleco y lo arrojaba en contra de una de las columnas de piedra que rodeaban el edificio principal.

-Yo me quedaré con Bucky -le dijo Natasha-. Tú debes ir con Steve.

-No creo que Steve necesite de mi ayuda.

-No es para que lo ayudes -soltó ella, parecía verdaderamente preocupada-. Es para que lo detengas, si es necesario.

-Él no haría... no creo que él... -pero Sam se interrumpió cuando vio a Steve golpear a Brock en el rostro. Después se giró hacia la pelirroja y asintió una sola vez antes de acercarse a su capitán.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? -Cuestionó Steve, su voz casi parecía un gruñido que brotaba de su garganta con furia.

A pesar de que Rumlow parecía estar sufriendo mucho dolor y su rostro comenzaba a hincharse debido a los golpes que le había dado el capitán, se las ingenió para sonreír.

-Sólo lo desconecté por unos minutos -se burló.

-¿Por qué?

-Hydra lo quiere de regreso.

Steve lo empujó de nuevo contra la columna; Rumlow hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir que su cabeza golpeaba con fuerza en contra de la superficie de piedra.

-Bucky no le pertenece a Hydra ni a SHIELD, ¿está claro? -Steve gruñó.

Brock no tenía energías para reír, pero logró sonreír.

-Cuando ellos me lo mostraron y me dijeron que había sido tu compañero en la guerra, pero jamás me imaginé que fuera alguien tan importante para ti, jamás me imaginé ver a Capitán América tan desesperado por un simple soldado... los rumores que escuché eran ciertos entonces... Tú entraste a una base de Hydra sólo para rescatarlo, arriesgaste tu vida por él... Hydra sabía lo que hacía, lo conservaron a él para castigarte, tal vez sea por eso que lo quieren recuperar, tal vez sepan que serías capaz de cualquier cosa por él, ¿no es cierto?

En lugar de responder, Steve tomó a Rumlow del cuello.

-No permitiré que nadie lo aleje de mí otra vez.

-Steve, creo que es suficiente -Sam se acercó un poco más, pero su amigo parecía no escucharlo. El odio que se sentía hacia Rumlow se veía claramente en sus ojos; su dolor y desesperación por Bucky se habían mezclado con la ira y el odio.

* * *

La oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer, pero el miedo tomó su lugar; su respiración era agitada y mientras su vista volvía a recobrar fuerza, mientras los colores y la luz tomaban forma, Bucky trató de levantarse, esperando encontrarse atado a una mesa de operaciones, un grupo de hombres con bata esperando a abrirlo y torturarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, eso no fue con lo que se encontró cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a ver de nuevo. Lo primero que pudo distinguir fue algo rojo, cabello, era cabello rojo.B

-Tranquilo, soy yo. ¿Me recuerdas?

-Natasha -el nombre salió de sus labios junto con una oleada de alivio.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó ella y se inclinó un poco más.

-Bien -respondió, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello era una mentira, cuando intentó sentarse, todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas. Se tocó la frente con la mano.

-Espera, no te debes de mover todavía -dijo ella-. Pero lo que puedes hacer y necesito que hagas es que le hables a Steve.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? -su corazón latió rápidamente, provocando que su pecho se sintiera pesado con preocupación.

-Él no es quien me preocupa.

Con ayuda de Nat, logró incorporarse lo suficiente como para lograr ver un poco en la dirección que ella señalaba. Steve tenía a Rumlow sostenido del cuello y, a juzgar por la tensión en sus hombros, Bucky se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba furioso.

-Haz que se detenga -le pidió ella.

-¡Steve! -fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. Bucky había pensado en tratar de levantarse y tratar de hablar con su amigo, pero al parecer fue sólo la mención de su nombre todo lo que el capitán necesitaba para salir de su trance. Soltó a Rumlow, quien cayó al suelo al instante, y se olvidó por completo de él. Steve se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él en tan sólo unos segundos que Bucky ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien, Buck? -Steve se inclinó hacia él y tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos.

-Sí, estoy bien -le aseguró y justo en el momento en que las palabras salían de sus labios, sintió que los brazos de Steve lo rodeaban y lo levantaban del suelo.

-Estaba asustado -admitió el capitán acercando su rostro al de Bucky.

-Bruce está en el quinjet, tienes que llevar a Barnes ahí para que él pueda atenderlo -intervino Natasha-. Sam y yo nos encargaremos de Rumlow.

Steve asintió sin protestar.

-Estoy bien -Bucky insistió-, en realidad, creo que puedo caminar por mí mismo...

Pero el capitán lo ignoró por completo y en lugar de dejarlo en el suelo, lo acercó más hacia sí y lo llevó hasta el quinjet. Cuando entraron, Bucky se dio cuenta de que Clint, Bruce y Thor ya se encontraban adentro.

Thor fue quien se acercó a ellos y le ofreció a Steve ayudarlo a llevar a Bucky, pero el capitán todavía debía de estar afectado por lo que había sucedido antes, ya que le gruñó a Thor. El asgardiano levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y retrocedió lentamente, mientras Clint murmuraba algo entre dientes y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Steve, relájate, ellos sólo quieren ayudar -le recordó Bucky.

-Lo sé -dijo, después de un rato-. Lo siento...

Bruce se acercó con más cuidado y le pidió a Steve que dejara a Bucky sobre una especie de camilla. Bucky trató de insistirles a ambos que se encontraba mejor y no necesitaba ninguna revisión, pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Banner, mientras tomaba el pulso del ex-soldado y procedía a escuchar su respiración.

-Él dijo una palabra -respondió Bucky, cerrando los ojos, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que eso podría implicar para su futuro-. Creo que esa palabra la usaban cuando querían... desactivarme.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando sintió dos manos gentiles sobre su rostro. Steve lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a hablar así. No importa lo que ellos te hayan dicho, tú no eres una máquina -le aseguró Steve.

Una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con Steve, pero a veces, cuando tenía pesadillas y recuerdos de lo que había sucedido con Hydra, parecía muy difícil no pensar en sí mismo como una máquina, como un arma que Hydra había usado por años.

-Ellos vinieron por ti, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó entonces Clint- Todo esto fue una trampa.

Bucky asintió.

-Y todavía tienen algo con lo que pueden controlarme -añadió-. Necesito hablar con Fury, tal vez debería regresar a SHIELD...

Se interrumpió al sentir los brazos de Steve alrededor de su cuerpo; su amigo lucía devastado.

-Yo te protegeré, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño -le aseguró-, pero, por favor, no me dejes. No quiero perderte.

Bucky puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle; ese hombre era tan testarudo.

-¿Eres un idiota, lo sabías? -soltó tras un suspiro.

Steve lo acercó más y le correspondió a su sonrisa con otra incluso más amplia.

-Sí, lo sé -admitió y besó a Bucky en la frente provocando que este se ruborizara y lo observara con sorpresa y confusión durante unos breves segundos antes de recuperarse lo suficiente como para recordar que no se encontraban solos.

Por fortuna Banner decidió que era momento de intervenir y le aconsejó a Bucky que debía descansar el resto del día, porque el incidente le había quitado casi toda la energía que le quedaba. Aunque no le gustó admitir que aquello lo había afectado tanto, decidió que lo mejor sería seguir las instrucciones de Bruce al pie de la letra, el problema fue que Steve también había escuchado todo y a pesar de lo mucho que Bucky le aseguró que no era nada grave, su amigo no se separó de él ni un segundo de todo el tiempo que duró el vuelo de regreso al edificio de los Avengers.

El problema fue cuando se acercó a noche y Bucky tuvo que regresar a su habitación. El encuentro con Rumlow le había traído demasiados recuerdos de su pasado como Soldado de Invierno que estaba seguro que esa noche las pesadillas volverían a atormentarlo y no estaba seguro de tener la energía para enfrentarse a aquello solo, por lo menos no esa noche.

-Steve... -dijo entonces, mordiéndose el labio, inseguro de lo que iba a decir. Su amigo terminó de lavar los platos y se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? -por supuesto, Steve estuvo junto a él en menos de un segundo.

-Sí... es sólo que... me preguntaba... ¿podrías dormir conmigo hoy? -Bucky sintió su rostro calentarse y casi inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta-. Es decir, a veces tengo sueños acerca de Hydra y me despierto a medianoche... yo sólo quiero... No, olvídalo, no tienes que hacerlo... estaré bien...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su balbuceo, Steve lo abrazó y acercó su rostro al cabello de Bucky, a él le pareció sentir los labios de Steve sobre su cabeza.

-Me quedaré contigo -le prometió-. Será como antes, cuando te quedabas a cuidarme en las noches.

Bucky sonrió. Sí, casi igual, sólo que ahora al parecer era él quien necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara. Se preguntó si era justo pedirle todo aquello a Steve, ya que parecía que aquel hombre haría cualquier cosa por él.


End file.
